Back in my days: Book 4: The Most Difficult Battle for Kai
by Skyla Talon
Summary: Kai is an average ninja, except that he has a secret. When his past starts catching up, a thousand questions about him pop up as well... Where did he get his powers, if not an ancestor? Who is Nya really? A mysterious Master Chen is now holding a Tounament, and Kai has to deal with a life-altering injury. Can he help save Zane, or is he going to need the others to save him?
1. Prologue

**A/N: Time to go be mean to Kai! Sorry Kai fans. It has to be done. I really want to do this. Enjoy! Oh! If you're just joining us, please read the last three books to understand what is going on here.**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing! Except for any OC name drops that might happen…and Koko!**

Prologue: A Terrible Accident

I growled in frustration as I tried to see if I couldn't remove the cloth bandages that covered my face. "Kai…don't. The doctor will remove it once your better." Nya's voice called out from my left. I scowled in the general direction of her voice, unable to actually see her due to the bandage wrapped around my head.

" **This just in about last week's wreck. According to witness reports, the fiery red ninja, Kai Smith, and his sister, our favorite Samurai, Nya Smith were at the scene when it happened. Now this makes sense seeing has Miss Smith had…"** The TV news reporter rambled suddenly, most likely showing a photo of the terrible wreck that had killed dozens of innocent citizens.

I clenched my fist, fury surging through me. "I thought they weren't supposed to mention my name!"

Nya sighed, placing her hand over mine. "Kai…why I had responded so quickly needed explained. And the only explanation was that we were there. Be glad that they didn't mention what happened."

I grimaced as I leaned back in my hospitable bed. "How are we going to pay for the bills for this?"

Nya didn't respond right away, though I noticed that she was nervous about something. Frowning, I squeezed her hand tightly, even as I entered her mind. _Sis? What's wrong?_

Nya flinched, annoyance flashing alongside her worry. We had recently discovered I could contact her without spacing out, though she still couldn't do that. Or for that matter, could she send me images through our bond. Nya rubbed her finger against my fist, as if confirming that I was still there. "I may have taken up an extra shift at the shop…and have been helping Dareth at his dojo for what the double-shifts can't cover. Please don't yell at me."

I sighed as I quickly squeezed her hand tightly. "Oh Nya…How can I be mad at you? I nearly joined Zane back there. I'm not going to be angry at you for ensuring that I get the care I need." I leaned over, quickly reaching for a hug.

Nya sensed that was what I was doing and quickly hugged me back. "Don't you dare almost die on me again." She hissed into my ear. I chuckled, before settling back down, my head starting to hurt yet again.

~One Week Earlier~

"Kai, enough is enough. We're going out for dinner." Nya glared at me, as if she could intimidate me into cowering before her.

Technically, she could but I was too busy staring absently at the grain of wood in the table. My mind thousands of miles away. I kept replaying Zane's last moment in this life through my mind, unaware of anything going on around me. I knew that Cole had moved into the mountains to become a lumberjack, and Jay was a TV persona now. Lloyd was still saving Ninjago and being the hero he was before Zane had…I blinked furiously as tears threatened to escape me again. A hand suddenly grabbed me by the arm and dragged me away. Startled, I looked up to see Nya buttoning her jacket on one handed.

Glaring at me, she pointed to my jacket. "Put that on this second mister. We're going out, and you're gonna enjoy yourself and stop this moping. Nothing you did would have stopped Zane from sacrificing himself. Now come on. I need to live with you…which also means I have to survive your moods."

I pulled my red jacket on in a daze, startled by her lecturing me. Somewhere in the back of my head, I realized she was right…and that our connection meant that she could feel my melancholy mood as if it were her own. Buttoning my jacket, I wondered where we would go.

…

Movies. We went to the movies to watch the new movie that came out shortly before Zane's death that I had been curious about, but after losing Zane who had promised to watch it with me, I never went to see it. The action packed movie was as good as the commercials claimed it would be. After the movie was over, we stopped by a nearby café to eat a hot dinner. Guilt filled me as I realized that Nya and I haven't had a hot meal since I moved in with her. _What kind of big brother am I?_

Nya paused, her spoon near her mouth, a smile tugging on her face. "One that recently lost a really good, close friend." I stared at her in shock, wondering how she knew what I was thinking. Nya sighed, as she tapped her forehead. "Your connection with me is stronger, remember? You don't have to concentrate to contact me. You accidently sent that to me."

"Oh." I turned bright red, looking down to my half-eaten hamburger.

Nya shook her head at me, before placing her bite of soup in her mouth. I guess I am very lucky to have a sister like her to help me during hard times.

…

I laughed as we walked down the street, carrying a few bags of new clothes that Nya had insisted that we get. Not that I was complaining, most of my outfits sent me into a teary eyed fit because Zane had one similar to it. Or was the outfit Sensei found me in, which wasn't very fashionable around here. I reached out, grabbing her hand as we walked home. She was right. I just needed to get out of the apartment for awhile. Breathing in deeply, I pulled my hood over my hair, trying to keep the rain from wetting it. Nya pushed her own hood off, a delighted smile on her face as she tilted her head towards the sky. Nya and Mother always loved the rain, so her doing so was no surprise to me. Chuckling, I turned just in time to see a city bus headed straight towards a small, fluffy white and grey kitten. Without much thought about what I was doing, I ran into the road, grabbing the animal. A scream escaped Nya even as I was slammed with her fear. Tossing the kitten to her, I tried to dive out of the way, only for the bus to slam into me. I flew into a brick wall, pain exploding behind my eyes as I passed out.

…

I came to slowly, only to realize that something was covering my eyes. Panicking, I reached up and tried to remove it, scrambling to find the edge. A sudden onslaught of voices erupted from all around me.

"Quick! Stabilize him!" "Let's not remove your bandages, sir." "Someone tell his sister that he's alive!"

The part about me being alive was enough to send panic searing through me. Why wouldn't I be alive? What happened? Why did my head hurt so much? I struggled to recall what had happened that night, my mind fuzzy. It wasn't until I felt Nya's fear and worry; that that night's events slammed into me. My breath hitched as I realized that I had hit my head into a brick wall that was ten feet from where I was standing. And I had hit it _hard_. Frightened, I clenched my fists tightly, too scared to want to know what I possibly looked like after that happened. Maybe it was a good thing that the doctors had already wrapped my head up so thoroughly to protect my injuries from particles in the air.

"What happened?" I somehow found my voice.

Nya's voice came from in front of me. "The brakes on the bus were broken. They've been trying to stop but couldn't. I was able to use my Mech to pick it up off the ground and everyone off. There were several casualties besides you. Dozens of the victims were killed, though the bus driver tried honking his horn when he noticed them and yanked on the steering wheel to try and dodge them. But that wasn't exactly easy in the large bus."

I felt tears leak out at that. "Someone sad something about telling you that I was alive…why?"

Nya took in an extra loud breath, her worry growing at that moment. "Kai…you stopped breathing. I was about to call Lloyd and the others and tell them that we had lost you."

I pressed my hands against my mouth shaking my head. I immediately flinched as my head split wide open. There was a flurry of activity in the brightly lit world that I couldn't see at the moment. A voice was saying something about pain medication. A moment later, I was feeling very tired as my eyes slid shut against my will. "Nya? Can you stay here please?"

"Of course Kai. Anything for you." Her voice faded into nothing as I fell asleep.

 **A/N: Done! Sorry Kai, I just had to do that. On the bright side, you didn't die! And Nya was able to stop the bus before anyone could get hurt. Everything is just a little on the…uh, dark side for you is all.**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! Don't kill me over Kai's little dilemma. Please. Also, Nya adopted the kitten that Kai saved at his own risk. Um. Yeah. Onto the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing! Except for any OC name drops that might happen…and Koko!**

Chapter One: Zane is still out there…

 _I was walking down the street with Nya, when suddenly she disappeared and I noticed a blinding light headed straight for me. Panicking, I scrambled trying to get out of the way. Nothing worked. It was getting closer…and closer. I frantically looked around to see anything that might help me…tears slipped out as I called out the one name I always did. "Zane!"_ Just then a loud yowl sliced into my dream, waking me up. Heart thudding, I stumbled in the dark, blindly reaching for the kitten I had saved all those months ago. Fingers grasping the fluff ball, I scooped her up, hugging the worriedly mewling kitten close to me. "I'm fine. I'm alright Roadkill. No need to worry."

Nya's voice suddenly came from my left, the general direction of my bedroom door. "Her name isn't Roadkill. It's Blaze."

I tilted my head sideways mock thoughtfully as I scratched her behind the ears. "Which makes no sense whatsoever. She has grey and white fur. Why did you name her that?" I smiled to myself, already knowing her answer.

"I thought I was going to lose you like we did Zane. Are you alright? It sounded like you were having the nightmare again." Her voice had moved closer, I could pick up the sound of the light switch being flicked on.

Not that I cared either way if the light was on. It didn't matter anyway for me. Not since the accident. "Yeah…I'm fine now. The newest ninja won't let me deal with the nightmares alone." To emphasize my point, I lifted up the mewling kitten, drawing a soft laugh from Nya.

"Okay then Master of Cat Ninjas, it is eight o'clock in the morning. What do you want to wear today? Anything in particular?" Nya patted my shoulder has she walked over to my closet.

I sighed as I placed our newest family member down on my bed. "Do I have to get dress? I'm not planning on going anywhere."

"Which is plain crazy! You need to get out of the apartment Kai! Even Dr. Smith recommends it." Nya paused as she ruffled through my shirts. "Don't make me call her again. We still can call Sensei and tell him what happened."

"No!" I flung my blanket off, ignoring the startled yowl that escaped Nya's pet kitten as I scrambled out of my bed. Immediately I crashed into my nightstand. Growling, I plopped down stubbornly, arms folded in a pout.

Nya sighed as she walked towards me, dropping a clean outfit into my lap. "Get dress. I've already made breakfast and am running late for work. At least try and see if you can't at least train like this." Her footsteps then went outside the room, my door quietly closing behind her.

Scooping my clothes up, I dropped them on my bed, frustration flaring inside of me. "Ninjago doesn't need a blind ninja. I'm better off just staying in here."

…

I had to go out. Of all days to run out of cat food, it had to be today when Nya is doing a double-shift. Scowling, I hugged Blaze close to my chest, walking down the street with my head down, listening intently to the noises around me to know where I was headed. I stayed as far back from the road as possible, a new fear to add to my list of fears. At least I don't notice it when I am in a small space anymore. Shaking my head, I walked into the pet store that sold the cat food that Nya preferred. I flinched as my eardrums were blasted from all sides as various pets made noise, allowing everyone to know that they were there. Blaze nuzzled me as if sensing my distress. I sighed as I decided that Nya taking the cat in while I was in the hospitable was not a bad thing at all. Moving quickly, I mentally went over the path I had memorized when Nya had first brought me here so as to be able to buy cat food without her help.

I decided I must have reached my destination when I crashed into the shelving. I don't care what Nya says. I don't need a Seeing Eye dog! Grimacing, I took a step back, rubbing Blaze behind her ears. "Either your mind was elsewhere, or you're blind. Can I help you?" An amused male voice asked form behind me.

"Wow…aren't you bright. My sister's cat is out of food. She prefers this store's own brand over the big name brands." I turned to face the employee, forgetting that I hadn't bothered grabbing my sunglasses and cap to keep fans from recognizing me.

"Whoa! You're Kai Smith, the red ninja! Wait. Your sister is Nya Smith, also known as Samurai X… I didn't know she had a cat." He sounded generally interested at that, and he certainly didn't sound like he had noticed my face. That was interesting. Unless he was afraid of pointing out the horrid scars along my hairline out. I knew they were still visible because I had asked Nya.

"Yea…well I didn't know about it either until I came home one day. Um, you wouldn't mind handing me the right bag?" I gestured vaguely in the direction of the shelves of cat food. Of course, I could be pointing the wrong way and not know that.

"Sure thing! Here you go. And may I say I am such a big fan of yours! What you and your teammates did for Ninjago is amazing!" I quickly walked away, not wanting to listen to praise about things we had done in the past. I couldn't save Ninjago anymore, why listen to praise directed at me, when it should be directed at Zane instead? He gave Ninjago everything he had. I gave a cat my eyesight. Shaking my head, I paid for the food and left the store.

Sighing with relief over the immediate silence that eased my extra-sensitive ear drums, I walked home, hugging the side of the streets farthest from the road once again. I wasn't going to conquer this fear anytime soon.

…

I kicked our front door shut as I dropped the bag of cat food onto the floor. Without bothering to look in the general direction of the couch, I walked past, casually reaching out and flicking whichever one of my brothers that was still alive and had broken into the apartment on the arm. A yelp escaped the startled fully trained ninja as he jumped at the sudden contact. Smirking, I walked into the kitchen and opened the cupboard to the cups. "What brings you here Kid? I doubt that you're like that fan in the store that would probably die of shock if I had offered him my autograph."

The couch creaked loudly as Lloyd shifted his weight. "How did you know I was here? The lights were off and you didn't turn them on." Confusion edged his voice, as he struggled to understand that I had heard him breathing.

I calmly picked a cup up, quickly filling it with water. "I've been training cats to take our places as the ninja." I bluntly stated in a calm, matter-of-fact voice.

"Ok… does that mean the cat you're carrying around is one of your students? And does uncle know?" Wow. Here is was thinking that he was bright enough to tell when I was joking.

Shaking my head, I sat Blaze down on top of something. I think it was the coffee table… "I was joking. Nya adopted this little gal a few months ago."

"Oh." I frowned as I realized that his voice was much closer now, and I hadn't heard his footsteps. I knew that we trained to be sneaky, but that sneaky? I didn't like it at all. I couldn't keep track of his position like that. "What's its name?"

"Nya says her name is Blaze. I much prefer Roadkill and call her Roadkill instead of Blaze. She answers to both." I responded as I carefully made my way to the light switch, figuring I might as well be nice to the kid and turn the lights on.

Flicking the lights on, I turned to face the kid, sipping at my glass of water. I immediately regretted it when Lloyd gasped loudly. "Kai! What happened to your head!?"

I flinched, wishing he wasn't so loud right then. "Things have happened since we were last together, Lloyd."

"Look, I'm trying to get the team back together. If you're interested meet me at Chen's Noodle House tonight at six. 'Kay?" Lloyd sounded farther away, as if he were leaving.

"I'll think about it. But it might be better if you just find yourself a new red ninja. I can't fight anymore." I felt sorrow surge through me at the thought that I couldn't fight anymore at all.

"Kai…you're being ridiculous. Come meet up with me if you change your mind." With that the door closed, signaling that he had left the apartment.

Groaning, I fell onto the couch, feeling the soft cushions hold me up. "Roadkill…what am I gonna do? I can't fight anymore. I just can't."

….

I knew this was a bad idea the minute I decided to go. Nya didn't know where I was at since she was still at work. Shaking my head, I walked over to the table where I could pick up the sounds of four people sitting. Familiar people at that. There was Jay tapping his fingers on the table top, while Cole was humming some obscure song. Lloyd was also there, shifting uneasily, as if he was afraid that I wouldn't show up. Truthfully, I wasn't planning to show up; it was pointless to do that when I can't see anymore. Reaching over, I pushed Jay farther into the booth before sliding in myself.

"Finally! Someone won't let us eat until you showed up." Cole's voice whined from right across from me.

I quirked my eyebrow upwards at that announcement. "I told you that I can't come back. I'm only here because I miss doing this kind of thing with you."

Lloyd made a small growl at the back of his throat, quiet enough that I am sure I was the only heard it. "Kai. You can come back. You're not Zane." Lloyd sucked in a deep breath; I imagine he was trying to calm himself down. "Please? We need the whole team back. Not just three of us. All four of us, out there saving Ninjago. Come on. Jay and Cole are up to it."

I folded my arms. "Good. They haven't been through what I've been through the last few months. Look, my new mission in life is to stay out of sight. So far, it's easy. Only Nya and Roadkill have to put up with my…" I broke off as I heard a noise that wasn't right. Oh no. _Thugs_. Snapping to attention, I grabbed Jay and dragged him over the top of me, and to the other side just as the door banged open and the idiotic leader declared that this was a robbery. Geez. Could he not see the three battle ready ninja in the room?

Standing up, I listened as my brothers fought and subdued the thugs swiftly. Lloyd spoke up again, annoyance flashing through his voice. "Kai…don't you miss saving lives at all? I know that you haven't done that since Zane died."

Angrily I spun around, my fingers curling into tight fists. "No. I saved one small life since then, and I still have to live with the consequences. As in I can't come ba…guys! They're escaping!" I spun around alarmed as I realized that the heavy footsteps of the thugs were retreating through the backdoor. Breaking at a sprint, I somehow managed to give chase without crashing into anything.

Bursting into the back alleyway, I froze upon realizing that there was no sound back here beyond what one would expect in an alleyway. "Great. They're gone."

"Hold on Kai. What's that?" Cole grabbed me as I tried to go back inside.

Jay finally spoke up, excitement filling his voice. "Sweet! Fortune cookies!" A minute later, I felt one of the said cookies being pressed into my hand.

Curling my fingers around it, I cracked it open and pulled out the piece of paper inside. "Cole…you're not supposed to eat the paper!" I quirked my eyebrows up upon hearing Lloyd yell at the strongest one of us.

"Oh. I didn't realize there was a piece of paper in there." Cole spoke up from where he was standing next to me, on the right by the sounds, and smell of things. Note to self, Cole needs a toothbrush.

Lloyd spoke up again as he read his fortune. Only it wasn't a fortune. It was some kind of invitation to some kind of Tournament of the Elements, oh and it said that Zane was still alive and the only way we will ever see him again was if we came and win the Tournament. Then Jay's told us to leave our weapons behind, while after much begging, Lloyd read mine to learn that the papers were set to self destruct. I flinched as three small explosions erupted from our hands, making my ears hurt. Cole burped when the fortunes self destructed.

"We have to save Zane." I blurted out without thinking. I can't compete in this tournament thing!

"Well then. About we all meet up at the docks tonight like the notes told us to. Oh, and Kai? Welcome back to the team." Lloyd confirmed our plans for the next who-know-how-long.

…

I was listening to Garmadon argue with Clouse, some guy that worked for Master Chen and was sent to collect everyone that was competing, which was a lot by the sounds of things, when there was a sudden loud splash.

"Looks like there's room now." Garmadon's voice was closer now, most likely onboard the ferry.

I slapped myself in the head, before turning to face where I presumed Lloyd was standing. "Kid, your dad just threw someone overboard to make room for himself."

"Well, I do have questions for him." Lloyd responded right in front of my face. Oh good. I was facing him and not someone else.

"Are you all crazy!?" Garmadon's voice came up from right behind me.

"No. Yes. Maybe. Lloyd?" Jay babbled from my right side.

"Dad…we need explanations now." Lloyd sounded far more stern than usual, and I could just imagine him folding his arms in a huff right about now.

"Very well then…"

….

I already knew everything that Garmadon told us. The First Spinjitzu master had protectors similar to us and Lloyd, only far more elements. Then he said something that startled me somewhat. "However, even though each of you are descendants of an elemental master…there has never been a master of fire before Kai."

"What!?" We all exclaimed in unison. Ok, I have to admit, going months without that happening was really not something I ever want to go through again. I actually missed it.

"It's true. Kai is the first ever master of fire." Garmadon's voice sent chills down my spine; he spoke with that much authority. I had to bit my tongue to prevent myself from telling them that Father could control fire, as did his father before him.

Instead, I grew distracted by the sounds of distress coming from elsewhere on the ship. Walking over to where it was coming from, I found myself very quickly getting into a fistfight with a guy that felt as if he had metal for hands. A feminine voice cried out telling me to stop. I would have gladly done so; I wasn't sure where the guy was standing after all, except that he was punching me.

Suddenly, Clouse's snobby voice erupted from right above me. "Enough! Safe your energy for the Tournament. And you. I am quite disappointed in you. I would have thought a ninja would win at a fist fight." His footsteps receded away, leaving me to feel as if my cheeks were on fire from the disappointment he radiated.

"Thanks." I tilted my head at in the direction of the feminine voice from earlier.

"Um, you're welcome. My name's Kai. What's yours?" I felt weird not knowing her name…or face for that matter, but there was nothing I can do about that.

"Skylor. I hope I get to see you around." She then left, her hand brushing my arm. I shivered, wondering exactly what I was getting myself into.

Oh yeah. I was going to go to a tournament just to make a fool of myself and claim it is all for Zane. Wonderful, Nya is gonna kill me when she finds out.

 **A/N: Done! Again, please don't kill me for Kai's little trial. I hope you all enjoy this!**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello! Now you know why this is called the Most Difficult Battle for Kai, he lost his eyesight. Unfortunately, his friends, Clouse, and everybody else that isn't Nya or the doctors don't know this, also, should Roadkill/Blaze randomly appear on Chen's Island?**

 **Another thing…the others are going to learn that Kai is lying about his amnesia in this book. Get ready for their guesses on why he would do that!**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing! Except for any OC name drops that might happen…and Koko!**

Chapter Two: In which They found out about someone's eyesight

I flinched when everyone, crew and competitors alike, began cheering loudly as we docked on Chen's Island. By the feel of the sun on my back, it was late afternoon and a rather warm day. Most likely no clouds. I reached out and grabbed hold of one of my brothers' shirts, using him to guide myself through the chaos. As we walked down the path to where the tournament was being held, I mentally noted the cacophony of noises indicating that we were in some kind of wilderness. I glanced down where my feet would be at, my mind spinning. The concrete jungle of the city was dangerous enough for me to wander, an actual jungle had all kinds of un-seeable dangers lurking in them that I couldn't here or smell before its too late. Like, I don't know, tree roots anyone? I hissed in pain as I tripped over a tree root, quickly scrambling back to my feet and following my brothers closely.

"Hey? Kai? Are you ok? You kinda tripped back there." Jay asked, grabbing my hand into his much smaller one.

"I'm fine. No different today than last week." I stated calmly, knowing that was the truth. It's been a few months since the accident after all.

"Okay then." Jay sounded puzzled by my response, as if it was supposed to make sense.

I looked to the ground, recalling somewhat the…awkward, letter that I had written while in the hospitable with one of the nurses help. "Garmadon…do you know if Sensei ever received a certain, particular letter?"

If my brothers were confused, then Garmadon's response most likely made them even more confused. "Yes. And the two of us believe you should be avoiding these kinds of situations until you, I don't know…listen to Nya?"

I tripped over a rock right then. Garmadon's feet pounded the ground loudly as he darted forward and swiftly caught me before I could crash into the ground. Anger surged through me, frustrated that he seemed to think I needed help. Pushing him away, I twisted away eyes flashing in fury. "I'm not a baby! I don't need your help! Just let me be!" I quickly stormed away from him.

"Kai! Wait! There's a…" I crashed into something hard right then. Bursts of laughter erupted from all around as Garmadon continued his warning, a groan slipping out. "Wall there."

Strong hands picked me up, and pulled me out of the way of the other elemental masters. "Are you alright Kai?" It was Cole's voice, concern flooding it.

"I'm a fine." I rubbed my nose which had started to throb angrily. "Umm, how does my nose look?"

"Like you ran into a wall." "Some ice might help."

I rolled my eyes at the two responses. At least Jay was nice enough to tell me to put ice on it. Lloyd could have picked something other than what happened to mention about it. I carefully felt the wall, not turning until my hand slipped into an open doorway. This might be a very interesting tournament…as in how long till my friends discover what has happened to me?

….

I crinkled my nose at the strong smell of perfume. Chen's servants that were leading us to our rooms must be female…and elaborately dressed. The soft swishing of their skirts indicated that they were wearing rather long skirts, and the clipping of their shoes against the marble floor signaled that they were wearing wooden sandals. Of course, he's speech about Anacondrai had sent shivers down my spine. I vaguely recall that doing the First Serpentine War, a man named Chen had driven the elemental masters apart and the serpentine had almost won. If Father hadn't interfered… pushing these thoughts out of my head, I walked around my new room, feeling the elaborate bed and wardrobe, before discovering a balcony. The room next door must have had one to because someone was already there.

"Hi…it's Kai, right? Red ninja, first ever master of fire?" Skylor's voice called out from the balcony next to me.

"Yea…so about this tournament. You don't think it's a trap do you?" I leaned against the railing, careful not to lean so far that I would fall.

"Why would I think it is a trap? Why do _you_ think it's a trap?" Skylor questioned me on my logic.

Realizing that I needed to talk to my teammates about my suspicions before some girl that I've never met before, I shrugged and looked away from her. "Nothing. I just have a really bad feeling about this. Wasn't there a Chen involved with the First Serpentine War? He was really bad and nearly had the elemental masters destroyed."

"Uh…not many people know so much about the First War. Just the second…which you fought in." Pause, then she continued, her voice dropping down so it was a disappointed whisper. "I guess that gives you an unfair advantage over the rest of us."

I frowned at that. Even though she was clearly trying to hide it, she also was very clearly lying. Either she somehow knew what happened, or she knew something I don't. _Best keep a close eye on her…_ I started when the P.A. system suddenly announced that it was time for the first round. Frowning at that, how was I supposed to find something that I can't see, I whipped around and started following Skylor to a Jade Blade that she had already noticed.

….

I still don't know what happened. I had arrived in the room empty handed shortly after Karlof, when apparently I knocked him to the ground and ended up with his Jade Blade. By the suddenly creaking of hinges and the shout of surprise from the others, minus Skylor, I guess Master Chen had opened a trap door underneath him. Great, just what I needed.

"Kai! Ninjago o Kai!" Jay suddenly yelled, interrupting my thoughts.

Snapping my head up so that I was hopefully looking at him, I quirked my eyebrow up at him. "What is it Jay?"

Cole was the one who responded to my question instead of Jay. "We were asking about what it was that you and Garmadon were talking about on the way here."

"Oh. Ask Lloyd." I picked my fork up and pushed the food on my plate around.

"Already did. I don't know what it was about and Dad won't tell me, said you should do it. That you were supposed to tell us a few months ago." Lloyd sounded genuinely disappointed that I was apparently holding information back from them.

He had no clue how much information I was holding back. "Kid…I just. I can't fight."

"Stop saying that. We all have seen you fight before. You're amazing." Cole rebuked me for stating such an obvious fact; at least it's obvious to me.

Shaking my head, I blinked stubborn tears that threatened to escape me. "No. That was before the Bus Wreck. I can't fight anymore."

"Kai…what do you mean by that?" Lloyd was now officially confused, and worried.

I sucked in a breath, folding my arms tightly against my chest as if that would protect me from the disappointment they were bound to feel. "When the Bus Wreck a few months ago happened…I was one of the ones that were hit." A collective gasp of surprise escaped them, and I hadn't even told them the two worst parts yet. "I almost died on the doctors." I pushed on, not wanting to hear their protests about that. "I lost my eyesight. Everything is pitch black now."

I waited tensely for the outbreak that was bound to happen. Instead of that happening, I felt strong arms wrap themselves around me tightly. "Kai…you should have told us from the get go. Not put it off until something like this happens." Cole whispered softly into my ear.

"Man, that's why you lost that fistfight with Karlof! You couldn't see him. Oh. That is going to make the Tournament really hard for you." Jay sounded relief at first that he now knew why Karlof beat me at the fistfight, then horrified once it hit him that I can't get to the Jade Blades unless luck is one my side.

"Can we met up in your room past curfew to figure out how to find Zane?" Lloyd asked as Cole finally released me.

I quickly nodded, figuring it wouldn't hurt to concentrate on the reason why I'm here. To get Zane back.

….

I was standing watch on my balcony after Lloyd and Cole had arrived, and could hear Jay's little excited breaths he always would get when we were doing something dangerous. Rolling my eyes, I leaned against the railing and immediately wished that Jay was a little faster. I could hear Skylor's door creaking open. Reaching out to where Jay had just landed with a barely noticeable thump, I pushed him off my balcony so that she wouldn't notice him.

"Hey Kai. What are ya doing?" Skylor called out to me.

Casually leaning across my railing, I could clearly hear Jay right below struggling to not fall to the ground below, I responded to her question. "Just wondering what happened to Karlof back there. It's a bit nippy out here. Maybe you should get back inside."

"Really? I thought it was nice out. I mean, look at those stars out there. They're gorgeous." Skylor clearly didn't get the hint that I was not in the mood to talk with her.

I decided to the one thing that I knew from experience would get even Nya off my tail. I coughed loudly, followed by quickly clearing my throat. "Sorry. Just the bug that's been going around back in my neighborhood. Should get over it soon."

"Night Kai." Skylor then rather quickly left the balcony, the door quickly snapping shut behind her. A frown crossed my face as I realized that she was quiet of a walker as my brothers.

Bending down, I grabbed Jay by the arm and helped him back up to my room. "Sorry Jay. I couldn't let her see you."

"I understand Kai. Umm, are you sick, or were you just pretending to be sick to get her back inside?" Jay sounded nervous about the prospect he might catch some imaginary cold.

"Just acting. Come on the others are waiting for us."

…

Three notes to self. One, apparently there is a hidden tunnel under my bed. Two, Skylor is either another master of fire…or the master of Amber. Pretty sure that since both of my parents don't have siblings…and none of my ancestors ever had siblings, I am safe with the latter. Three, sneaking into a meeting full of Cultists is a bad idea. Like in running for your life while a giant snake chases you bad idea. Reaching out, I grabbed hold of someone's gi and yanked them into a small side tunnel. I just had to hope the others would notice and dive into it as well.

"What do we do? There can only be one winner and we can't save Zane unless we win. Oh! What if it's been rigged so that no one can win?!" Jay freaked out as we started climbing up the steep tunnel.

I sighed as I twisted around to look down at him. "Jay…Stop talking. Do you want to be eaten by a giant snake?"

"No." We continued climbing, intent on getting out of there.

 **A/N: Done! Next chapter Kai is going to notice something…** _ **different**_ **about himself. Please keep reading. Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello! Uh…what do you know; this is the chapter when the ninja finally discover that Kai doesn't have amnesia. Fun times. No, really. This is gonna be fun cause they'll be guessing why he wouldn't tell them about his past.**

 **Also, I changed my mind about the small change slowly taking over Kai…I wasn't really liking it at all, then RandomDragon commented how I was originally going to do it sounded more natural…so sorry, change will happen at the end of the book!**

 **P.S. This would mean that a bit of this chapter is a rewrite. The first paragraph is original though!**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing! Except for any OC name drops that might happen…and Koko!**

Chapter Three: Two Friends Fight Each Other, and the lie comes out into the light…

 _I found myself walking down the street with Nya again. She was peering into the shopping sack she carried, a content smile on her face as she rambled on about the day we just spent together in Ninjago City. Shaking my head at her, I continued walking along…when quite suddenly, she was gone. I was on the road again, bright lights bearing down on me. Frantic, I tried escaping, but couldn't see a way. A scream tore out of my lungs, unwanted. "Zane! Help me!" I glanced back to see that the lights were getting so much closer. "Zane! Help! Please!" I tripped over something, the lights bore themselves down on top of me, I cried out one last time. "Zane!"_

"Kai! Wake up! It's just a dream!" I felt strong arms shaking me awake, worry flooding the voice calling out to me. Pushing myself up into a sitting position, I blinked my eyes open. The voice spoke again, still sounding worried. "Are you alright Kai?"

I knitted my eyebrows together trying to figure out who it was that was talking to me. The voice sounded familiar…but I couldn't quite place it. "Umm, who are you again?"

"I'm Garmadon. You know; Lloyd's old man. You were screaming for Zane back there." Garmadon responded, the soft creaking of my bed telling me that he was sitting down next to me.

"Sorry. I guess when I'm half asleep, I'm only used to Nya being with me…minus Roadkill but she's easy to tell apart from Nya." I pulled my knees up to my chest, resting my chin on them.

A hand rubbed my back. "I see. Do you want to talk about it?"

I thought it over carefully. The accident was soo long ago it seemed, and yet Nya and I both had nightmares about it frequently. "I'm not entirely sure if I'm comfortable with that. I know through our connection Nya still gets nightmares about what happened. I think her nightmares about Zane's death are still bugging her, though I haven't had one of those in a few weeks. And even when I had them, the Accident was more common."

Garmadon squeezed me into a quick hug. "It's fine Kai. Morning is still a few hours away. Do you want to try and get some more sleep? Or are you up for the day?"

I closed my eyes, the tournament and what it entailed swirling through my mind. "I probably should try and get some more sleep. Not entirely sure if I can go back to sleep though."

"I'm right here if you need anything." Garmadon whispered softly as he gave me one last hug.

I laid back down, my eyes closing shut to welcome the different darkness of sleep.

….

The next morning at breakfast, I decided that Cole wanted to get on my nerves. First he insisted on getting my food for me. Then he tried cutting it into bite size pieces. Finally, he kept asking if I needed anything.

"Cole…for the hundredth time, no I do not need anything!" I snapped; my voice close to growling.

Cole didn't say anything, which made me worried that I had hurt his feelings. He was just trying to help me…just more so than Nya, and she was just on the verge of overbearing. I was about to ask if he was ok, when Chen announced it was time to reveal who all was competing today. "Bolobo, Neuro, Griffin Turner, Gravis, and…" He paused right then, which just made my stomach drop to the ground. He was going to mention one of us. I just knew it.

"It looks like we're in the clear." Jay commented from where he was sitting next to me.

I quickly shook my head at him…same time Chen finally finished listing the competitors. "Kai Smith of the Ninja!"

I flinched, clapping a hand over my ears as my friends exploded in fury over this information. Lloyd was the first one to notice that they were hurting my ears, and quickly told the others to calm down. I picked at my breakfast, realizing that I was going to need my full strength if I was going to avoid being eliminated.

…..

Neuro and Griffin both won their matches, leaving Gravis and Bolobo eliminated. Now it was my turn to face Ash. From what I could figure from what Lloyd was asking Garmadon, the Jade Blade I was supposed to try and get was right in front of me. I tucked that information into the back of my head, as well as the fact by the feel of things; we were standing on a wooden bridge. A wooden bridge that was swinging precariously over a river of lava. Yay me. I tensed as I waited for Chen to declare the start of our match. "Begin!"

I launched forward, and immediately felt the bridge shift under my feet. A jolt rippled through me as I realized that Ash was trying to throw me off by tilting the bridge. My ninja training kicked in as I quickly leapt forward, adjusting my weight so that I wouldn't fall off. Hearing the deep breaths of Ash, I kicked wildly in his direction. Immediately, the smell of smoke intensified, as well as a small popping noise could be heard. My foot connected with air, Ash gone. Bewildered, I continued trying to fight him, but nothing seemed to work. Suddenly I was hanging upside down, clutching the bridge.

Flipping myself upright, I climbed back onto the bridge. Just then, Lloyd called out to me. "Kai! Use your powers!"

Frowning, I light my hand on fire then quickly threw the fireball at Ash. I missed. I threw three more balls, all of which missed Ash and weakened the bridge. I bit my bottom lip, wondering what I can do to try and not get eliminated. Wait. Soft popping noise…and no Ash afterwards…he can teleport to protect himself from my blows! With this in mind, a new plan quickly formed. Throwing yet another fireball, I acted as if I were throwing it at him, making him teleport out of the way. Only, I wasn't aiming for him. I was aiming the part of the bridge behind him, that once destroyed would send us and the Jade Blade tumbling through the air, to what I hope are rocks down below. Freefalling now, I listened to Ash and once I was sure he was close to the Jade Blade, I threw one last fireball at him. The second I heard the popping noise that signaled that he had left, I seized the Jade Blade, feeling the cool metal in my hands.

….

It wasn't until dinner that we realized that we weren't going to be able to avoid fighting each other any time soon. I was walking next to Lloyd while Jay and Cole took the rear; Garmadon was right in front of us, when Jay noticed that there was a large gathering of people around the bulletin that showed us who was fighting who at what time. Moving in a group, we walked over to see what was going on. I knew something was wrong the minute I heard Lloyd's sharp intake of breath.

"Lloyd? What's wrong? What's going on here?" I questioned him, worried about what it was.

"Jay and Cole are set up to fight tonight." Lloyd sounded disheartened, as if he wanted to fight or something.

"So?" I shrugged, not really seeing the big deal.

"Kai…we have to fight _each other_!" Jay sounded extremely worried. Not that I blame him, Cole was a tough opponent…though Jay typically could hold his own against him for a good long while. But that wasn't the only troubling thing about this development.

"It should be alright. You train together all the time." Garmadon spoke up, though I could pick up worry underlying his voice.

"Well, yeah. But one of us has to lose!" Jay was getting hysterical, a clear sign that he thought a situation hopeless.

I ran my fingers through my hair thinking things through. The only thing I could think of was that Father was about Chen…we can't trust him. A small lightbulb, maybe the side of me that shared the family's brains, sent an idea into my mind as clear as day. "Neuro. We can ask Neuro for help. He can read minds, get close enough to Chen to find a way for us to cancel the fight, before it happens."

….

I could tell by his calming breaths that, like Zane, Neuro liked to meditate and was in the middle of doing so. Lloyd walked over and told him what we witnessed last night. A hum sound escaped the master of the mind as he shifted his position. I hope he can't see into my mind and knows I've been lying about my amnesia this entire time.

"Hmm, that is troubling. And I can see into your minds the truth behind your words…and the lie behind Kai's amnesia. Really helpful thinking about how you never had amnesia while I'm in your head by the way." Neuro sounded amused about my predicament.

I glared at towards his voice, while at the same time slapping myself on the face. Jay slowly spoke up. "Ok then…we'll discuss this later. Right now, we need you to find a way to cancel our fight."

"I will do that." Neuro was clearly thinking about how Chen could steal his powers as well.

"While you're at it, do you want to join our team?" Lloyd asked suddenly, startling everyone.

"I'll think about it."

….

Jay and Cole were practicing by destroying punching bags when I heard Neuro's footsteps approaching. "Well. What did you find out?"

"How did you know I was even here?" Neuro sounded surprised, while the thudding of my brothers punching the punching bags seized in anticipation of news.

"I'm blind. I heard your footsteps. Now. What did you find out for us?" I brushed his surprise off, desperate to hear of a way to stop the fight from happening.

"Uh…I found out that Clouse as a spell book that he has marked page one hundred and forty-nine in. From what I can tell, it is a complicated spell that requires all of our elements. Including fire. That is why we are really here. He needs our powers for something much bigger." Neuro now sounded disturbed that one of the famous ninja is blind. "Unfortunately, I could not get close enough to Chen to read his mind to find a way to stop this fight."

Jay and Cole both sighed, before going back to fighting the punching bags. I bit my lip as I walked over to see if there was something that I could help with. But with Lloyd helping Cole, and Garmadon helping Jay, I highly doubt that I would be much help.

"When you first joined us, Sensei taught us that the best way to defeat an enemy is to befriend them. But how do we defeat a friend?" Cole's voice reached my ears, sadness flooding it.

Turning, I walked over to the black ninja and quickly placed my hand on his chest, over his heart. I shivered as I realized that I could feel it beating. "Talk. Keeping your emotions about something is not good for you, or those the feelings are directed at. Talking, _especially_ to the person that caused these feelings, is the best thing for you to do. I bet if you talk to Jay, he would want to listen and talk as well." I wasn't sure what made me tell Cole that. I only knew that Father was right when he basically ordered me to do it when Nya and I weren't talking to each other.

"Kai…since when did you have such deep advice? And where did you even hear that?" Garmadon spoke up, signaling that he had joined us. Oh, wait that means that Jay has joined us too.

I quickly turned away, tears threatening to escape. "Father knows a thing or two about life." I swiftly walked away to a small part of the training area that I had noticed earlier that had a bench. Sitting down, I stared down at the floor, wishing this wave of homesickness to go away.

Footsteps walked over to where I was sitting. I ignored them, thinking that whoever it was would just walk past me. Instead, surprise flashed through me as the bench creaked, signaling that whoever it was just sat down next to me. "I want to be alone right now. Go see if one of the elemental masters would like to visit."

"Kai…I thought you would like talking about your father." Garmadon's voice spoke up from right next to me, his voice tender as if he knew that this was a sensitive topic for me.

"What's there to say? He's a brilliant man that didn't deserve me as a son. We fought so much…and now I'll never see him again. Our last conversation was an argument over whether or not I was old enough to run deliveries for him by myself. He's always right but I was too stubborn to see that." Tears slid down my cheek, regret filling me. I should have listened to him instead of convincing him to let me go alone.

An arm wrapped itself around me tightly. "I guess since you now know and acknowledge that he was right, that you do pay attention to him a bit."

"He loved me, us. He was always checking on us while we were off playing with our friends. Always worried something was going to happen to us if he couldn't see what we were doing." I whispered softly. A sigh escaped me as I hugged my chest. "He was right. I convinced him I was old enough and next thing I knew… I was lost and the delivery was mostly stolen, one small piece of it was still with me. Sensei finding me right then was a welcome surprise." I could feel Garmadon shifting around to look at me, clearly startled to hear how I had apparently gotten on that road so long ago.

"We best get going if we're going to get good seats to keep an eye on them." Garmadon stood up, squeezing my shoulder as he did so.

I merely nodded, before standing up and following him. I just hope I didn't reveal too much information back there. But as I told Cole, talking about it helps.

….

The fight began, and instantly the frustrating feud between them erupted out into the open. I flinched at the name calling, wishing that at least one of them had listened to my advice. After listening to the fighting for several minutes, I turned to leave. That was when something suddenly changed. The yelling between my friends just stopped, and then Chen suddenly ordered for something called Condrai Crushers into the arena. Alarmed, I reached out and touched what I presumed was Lloyd's shoulder. "What just happened?"

"They listened to your advice. They're working together now and are trying to tie. Chen is trying to stop them. Oh no!" Lloyd suddenly cried out, horror filling his voice.

"What happened?!" Now I was really regretting losing my eyesight.

"Cole just got eliminated. He had the Jade Blade but he threw it to Jay. We're down a ninja." Lloyd sounded dejected, and I could imagine him hanging his head in shame.

I sank back into my seat, horror filling me. We just lost our strongest member. How are we going to win now?

 **A/N: Done! Hope you all enjoyed it! See ya next time!**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello! Time to see how well the ninja can make everyone's lives miserable…and guess what Kai is hiding from them about his** _ **past**_ **.**

 **Today's guess is from Loki God of Evil.**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing! Except for any OC name drops that might happen…and Koko!**

Chapter Four: Don't try skating for the first time…when you're blind.

I was late…and lost. But that was just details. Whipping around, I listened to Chen's voice announcing the next fight from behind me. Ok…maybe I can make it. Then I'll kill either Lloyd or Jay, depends on which one was supposed to help me get there. Running into the arena's seating area; I stepped on several toes trying to get to my friends. As I neared them, one of them reached out and pulled me down into my seat.

"Do you guys ever get the feeling that everyone is gonna target us cause they think we're a team?" Jay's voice asked from right next to me.

Lloyd's voice spoke up from further down the line. "We are team Jay. Even without Cole and Zane, we're a team."

I tapped Jay on the shoulder, frustrated by my blindness. "Who's fighting…and who has the advantage right now?"

"Oh…right. Sorry Kai…I forgot. It's Skylor versus Jacob, Master of Sound." Jay responded quickly, his voice flooded with remorse over forgetting that I can't see anything anymore.

"What about Skylor? Is she fire…or Amber?" I questioned, glad that I don't have to try and explain how I know about the element of Amber.

Garmadon's voice responded from somewhere between Jay and Lloyd. "Amber. You already know what the elements are, don't you?"

"I had a really good teacher. I know all of the elements and then some." I leaned forward, listening to the sound of some kind of instrument playing.

"What do you mean and then some?" Lloyd questioned.

"Who's winning?" I ignored his question, knowing that it would just bring up more questions…like how I suspect that both Dareth and Misako are elemental masters.

"Jacob…so far. I think it looks like Skylor is testing him to see how he handles this kind of situation due to the fact he was born blind." Jay answered my question, not realizing that I was purposely changing the subject.

"Wait…I'm not the only blind master here!?" I gasped loudly, shock slipping in.

A laugh escaped Garmadon has he shifted in his chair, causing it to squeak loudly. "Yes, there are two blind masters that have lasted this long."

…

Skylor won that round…and Chen announced that he was taking away our private suits as punishment for Jay and Cole teaming up yesterday. I considered punching him, but quickly dismissed the idea. I probably shouldn't do anything that requires eyesight and would just end up getting all of the elemental masters mad at me all over again. Which is how I came to lying down on a rough mattress that was ironically similar to the mattress I had growing up, in the middle of the chow room. Closing my eyes, I fell asleep.

 _I was walking down the street with Nya again. I moved closer to her in hopes of not losing sight of her this time around. Nya laughed as she pulled out a new hat she had bought and showed it to me. I smiled politely and was about to tell her it was a real nice hat, when she disappeared and I was on the road with the lights bearing down on me again. "Zane!" I cried out loudly as I ran, trying to escape the bright lights. The lights just chased me down, not relenting at all. "Zane! Help me!" I screamed as I tripped over a log in the middle of the road. Unfortunately it disappeared after it tripped me, leaving a clear path for the lights. "Zane!"_

My eyes snapped open to someone shaking me awake. "Kai! Calm down! You're ok! Um, Jay? Tell the other elemental masters to go back to bed, will you?" Ah. It was Lloyd.

I reached up and touched his hand on my shoulder. "I'm fine Lloyd. Just a bad dream is all. So…um. What's up?"

Lloyd immediately whacked me on the shoulder. Jay hurried over back to us, leaping up onto my bed. "So… are you actually a descendant of Surtur the fire demon?"

"What!?" I stared in the direction of his voice.

"Jay! We were supposed to wait for Zane and Cole before we start guessing why he would lie to us!" Lloyd scolded the blue ninja.

"Sorry…but I really want to know!" Jay whined.

"Seeing as I don't even know what you're talking about…I am going to say no." I dragged my hand down my face, mentally groaning.

"Oh…well then maybe…" Jay never got to finish his sentence, Clouse walking in right then.

"Put skates on everyone's feet." He ordered who I am presuming is Chen's servants.

I felt panic rise up. Reaching out I grabbed Jay's arm, yanking him back towards me. "I've never skated before!"

"Really? I've skated loads of times! I'm like a skating champion!" Jay sounded shocked that I had never done this before.

Before I could respond to his statement, Clouse announced that the next competition would pitch Lloyd against Chamille, the Master of Form. I could hear Lloyd talking to someone, that wasn't me but he was acting as if it were. Alarmed, I called out to him. "Lloyd, stop talking. That's Chamille. Masters of Form can shapeshift into other people to learn their opponents weaknesses. Get over here. And here's a hint that it's her and not me…I don't know how to skate!" I picked up Lloyd's quick footsteps as he hurried over to me.

"This is gonna be fun… she can make fighting her difficult by choosing one of your forms." Lloyd fidgeted.

…

I really hate Chen…I can see why Father warned me about him when I was two; he really knows how to annoy those trying to save all of Ninjago, or in this case our brothers. I had no idea what a Thunderblade race was…and the fact we were allowed to pick teams to help the competitors didn't leave any warm, fuzzy feelings in me. Instead I felt dread has I heard the majority of the elemental masters skate over to Chamille. Wonderful, we're dead and he knows it. Ugh, wish I knew were Neuro was so that I can talk to him about whose side he's on. Skating slowly forward, I feel my feet slipping out from underneath me. A yelp escaped me as I crashed onto my back.

A firm hand quickly hauled me, back up. "Are you sure you're up to doing this Kai? It will be difficult with you being blind, add in the fact you never skated before and we have a disaster on our hands."

"Thanks for summing that up Lloyd." I drily commented, as I struggled to regain my footing.

Just then a loud bell signaled the start of the race. And with that, my two companions were off, skating so fast that there was no way I could catch up with them. This was going to take awhile.

I heard skates getting close to me. Frowning, I was nowhere near close to Jay and Lloyd; I tilted my head to the side. "What do you want from me? In case you can't tell…I ain't a threat here."

"I know. I was just wondering; what are the chances of you winning the Tournament if Lloyd gets eliminated?" Skylor's voice came from my left.

I quirked my eyebrow up as I wondered if she was being serious or not. "I don't want to think like that. It would be really negative of me if I presume my baby brother can't win." I felt a quick whack on the back of my head.

"I'm not a baby!" Lloyd skated past me, followed closely by Jay, Chamille, and the others.

"Oh come on! How fast are you two going!?" I felt annoyance flare up inside me. They were showing off how much better they were at skating than me, I just know it!

"I thought you weren't related." Skylor sounded confused, though I did pick up on an underlying tone of annoyance.

"Sometimes family by bond is the best thing one can have." I mentally added the fact I was raise with both. There was my actual family that consisted of my parents and Nya, then there was all of the neighbors that were family by bond.

"Ok…why are you doing this? You can help Chamille instead of pretending to help Lloyd." She really was trying to push my buttons, wasn't she? Keep this up and she might as well be a spy that the Tournament's been rigged for.

"I'm not pretending. I am doing the best I can. You do realize this is a trap right?" I didn't know what made me say that, I just blurted it out.

"What!?" Paleman, the master of light exploded from right next to me.

Wondering vaguely if I was even helping Lloyd, I expounded on what I had said. "Chen is using the Tournament to steal our powers! Do you really want that? Whose side are you on?"

…

Five minutes of talking to the other elemental masters while my brothers chased Chamille around the race track was all that was needed apparently. I knew I had done a good job when Neuro stops an attack on my teammates. At the moment we all were catching our breaths and tensely waiting for Chen to announce the winner.

"Chamille!" Chen called out almost cheerfully.

I immediately flinched and covered my ears as uproar erupted around me. Surprise escaped me upon hearing Chamille calling for a recount as well as the others. Jay shifted his weight, leaning in real close to me. "What's gotten into everyone? They sound like they want us to win!"

I merely shook my head at a lost for words. Skylor's voice rippled through the air, a slight pleading note hidden underneath her authoritative one. "Your rules are what matter here. You said so yourself. If it were true, then Chamille lost fair and square." A pause, then she spoke again, a smugness edging her voice as confidence took over. "Besides, you can't have a Tournament if everyone is eliminated."

A loud groan escaped Chen, followed by a startled yelp from Chamille. I placed a hand on Lloyd's shoulder to balance myself; I knew it was Lloyd because he was muttering about saving Zane and Cole under his breath.

"Kai…you know that because of this he will target the Ninja, right?" Skylor questioned me quietly.

I fought the urge to raise my eyebrow up at the fact she avoided saying Chen's name. "Long as we're together, there is hope. For all of Ninjago." I added the last part as Nya was in my head demanding to know where I was at and whether or not I was trying to give her and Roadkill a heart attack by disappearing on them. "Now if you please excuse me, my sister is demanding to know where I am at and is basically freaking out and trying to pass it off as her dumb cat."

Jay immediately asked what I meant by that while Lloyd asked if Roadkill really was dumb, or if I just don't like the cat. Like I was going to answer that out loud. Nya would kill me if the fact I hate her cat got out in the open.

 **A/N: Done! Yeah! Kai sort of learned how to skate! Also, Kai is suspicious of Skylor! I have no idea why I am excited about that…at all. And we now know one thing that Kai is not. We get to go through a lot of those before Kai and Nya finally tell them… in the last book.**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello! Hey, look it's a furious Nya! Man, this is gonna be a fun chapter to write. Hmm, don't think there are any questions out there for me to answer about what's going on…**

 **Today's Guess is from Bluepaw265!**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing! Except for any OC name drops that might happen…and Koko!**

Chapter Five: Nya scouts for more information…while yelling at Kai

I was seated between Jay and Lloyd with Garmadon on Lloyd's other side, the other five contestants that were left seating as close to us as possible. I was beginning to feel claustrophobic. Griffin leaned in real close and whispered to Lloyd about how Shade apparently wasn't too keen on joining us. I vaguely wondered if Griffin knew I could hear him too. Probably not, or else he wouldn't try to be discreet about it.

Just then Chen cleared his throat loudly. "I know about your alliance. I feel as if I should explain myself. This is the Staff of Elements. I am filling it with the powers of all the elemental masters to give to the winner."

Instant uproar. And by that I mean I ended up covering my ears and groaning while everyone either yelled at Lloyd for trying to make Chen out as a bad guy… or in Lloyd's case yelling at Chen about the spell. Lloyd probably would have gotten more supporters if Neuro hadn't denied reading Clouse's mind right then. Tension fell thickly over the air as everyone finally settled down, mainly because Skylor realized that they were hurting my ears and told everyone off.

Jay suddenly shifted next to me, annoyance dripping from his voice. "Will you knock it off? Go bug some other competitor that ain't me, crazy Kabuki."

I slapped my face when I immediately felt a surge of annoyance that wasn't my own. Picking up my fork, I mentally questioned Nya's sanity. _Any particular reason why you're disguised as one of Chen's servant girls?_ I placed a bite of food in my mouth.

"Figured you guys could use an inside man…or woman. And Kai, even if it's with your mind…don't talk with your mouth full." Nya hissed from right next to Jay.

There was an instant choking sound from both of my brothers at that statement. "Nya?!" A solid whack following that outburst told me that she had hit Lloyd for nearly giving her away.

Jay spoke up, his voice eager. "Nya, did you know that Kai was faking his amnesia?"

I slapped my forehead yet again. _Don't answer that sis! Or else I'll tell them the truth about the Bear Incident!_ Nya was silent for five seconds, before she spoke up again. "Sorry Kai. Ain't gonna work. And I knew the minute you introduced us, Jay…he's my brother."

I groaned before burying my head into my arms. Jay was now pouting that she hadn't told them that I didn't have amnesia. Nya poked me in the back, making me lift my head back up. "Stop moping. Look. For Chen to know about what you've been up to, means you have a spy in your midst." I quickly thought about Skylor, sending the name across our bond. _Keep a close eye on her. Maybe you can find out why she is working for Chen and change her mind?_ Nya's voice rippled through my mind as I picked up my glass of water. I gave her a slight nod of my head, though everyone was probably confused about that. "I have to get going. Dareth is here as well I don't want to leave him alone too long with precious Blaze."

My eye twitched at that. "You brought Roadkill with you?"

Nya whacked me in the back of the head. "Her name is Blaze…and she missed you."

I bit my tongue to stop myself from telling her that I didn't miss the cat. Quick footsteps alerted me that Nya had left, and someone was approaching us. "Kai? I found this in my fortune cookie…uh; you probably want me to give it to one of the others. Sorry." Skylor's voice rippled through the air, sounding truly repentant. I couldn't help but notice though, that she also seemed nervous, as if she was doing something she wasn't supposed to.

"Thank you." Lloyd accepted the slip of paper. Leaning in close to me, he quickly began whispering to us. "It's from Cole. He found Zane and is planning a prison break. Won't be long now."

…

Why did they have to pick my room to discuss the possibility of a spy…amongst everyone!? Did they not know that the fastest way to get a spy to slip up was to befriend them, and act as if you don't suspect them of being a spy? Garmadon announced about a tattoo that Chen had all of his followers wear, and by the sound of things, he showed everyone what it looked like. Now Jay and Lloyd had checked each other for the tattoo, and had moved on to test out the others.

…

I leaned against a pillar, awaiting my turn. So far everyone had came out clean…despite Neuro announcing that there was indeed a person that wasn't me that also was not telling the truth about who they were. Skylor and Shadow were the only ones left besides me. Skylor suddenly cleared her throat. "Shouldn't we check Kai?"

I felt all color drain from my face. Technically it was a birth mark…and a dragon at that, but it still was on my back and looked similar to a snake. "I'm not the spy. I don't have any tattoos." I made no move to show them my back.

Skylor spoke up. "If you're not the spy…why don't you show us your back?"

I shrugged, staring in the direction of her voice. "I don't feel like it."

Lloyd suddenly spoke up from next to me. "Kai…you have to show us your back. Jay and I both did so. It's no big deal."

I rolled my eyes at him, before swiftly showing them my back for about three seconds. Long enough for them to notice I had something on it, but short enough that they didn't see it real well. Garmadon spoke up from where he was overseeing the meeting. "Kai…what is on your back?"

I groaned, my face turning bright red, as I once again showed them my back. "It's not a snake. It's a dragon."

"Cool! You have a dragon tattoo!?" Jay squealed loudly.

I flinched as I covered it back up. "It's not a tattoo. It's a birth mark. As in I was born with it. Father has the same one, only it's on his left arm and not on his back. All of the males in my family are born with it." _And all of the males that have it can control fire like me._

"Cool. You should have told us! I mean talk about cool!" Jay rambled, and probably would have continued if it didn't sound as if someone had clapped a hand over his mouth.

"Shade is trying to leave the room!" Neuro yelled suddenly.

I spun around, just in time to hear a loud crash from behind me. Shade spoke up from the doorway, anger flooding his voice. "I'm not your ally! And I'm most definitely not a spy!" With that said, Shade was gone from our presence.

I felt a shoulder brush against me, before Skylor whispered softly to the room. "Just because you all thought you couldn't trust me even though _I_ was the one who brought you Cole's message." I couldn't hear or see anything, but I could guess that by the sounds of things, she had shown everyone a tattoo free back.

Silence fell as everyone left the room. Finally, Lloyd spoke up. "Well, that could have gone better…and I guess now would not be a good idea to ask if you are some kind of ancient guardian that touched a fire crystal and happen to be immortal?"

I turned to face him, quirking my eyebrow upwards. "Really Lloyd? You have to ask that _now_? And the answer is no. There was no fire crystal involved. And last I check I'm not immortal."

"Oh."

I leaned back against the pillar, leaving Garmadon and Lloyd to help Jay, who apparently had been crushed underneath a giant sized portrait of me. Why Chen thought my room could use such a big picture…I have no idea.

 _Kai! Dareth's been captured!_ I snapped to attention immediately, turning to face my brothers. "Dareth's been captured." _Are you alright?_

 _Yes. I have Blaze with me._ "Nya's alright, and she has the dumb cat with her." _Kai…I can hear you just so you know. And also, I am not gonna stay fine for long. My covers been blown. However, I do have the spell that Neuro had seen in Clouse's mind._ I grimaced, before rubbing my head. "Ok…she's only alright for now. Her cover's been blown and she's running for her life. On the bright side…she has the spell Neuro told us about."

"That's great! I mean…Nya being chased by Chen's men ain't great, but the fact she has the spell is great." Jay spoke up from where, by the sounds of things, he was heavily leaning against someone.

I just hoped my sister knew what she was doing. We couldn't exactly help her.

 **A/N: Done! Phew. Hmm, I forgot to put furious Nya in here. Oh well. Also… the bear incident is one of the embarrassing stories Nya told everyone about Kai. Only apparently she lied about something about it, and Kai is now threatening to tell the truth.**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello! Hmm, what can go wrong when you have a blind ninja search the woods by himself to look for his sister? Apparently a lot via the conversation between Stormy and I about that. Cat is confused about why Nya didn't just run ahead of the tortoise to get Kai off of it. But that most likely won't happen. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing! Except for any OC name drops that might happen…and Koko!**

Chapter Six: Hey look… its Roadkill the Ninja Cat!

I wasn't sure why we were in a…blimp I think that's what Jay told me it was called. All I knew was that Lloyd was scared of heights and we were high up apparently. Garmadon was trying to calm his son down, while Skylor was grumbling about Paleman flirting with her. I was about to ask him to stop it, when Neuro made a little announcement that made everyone scared. "No one's driving this thing!"

A moment later, Chen's voice filled the crowded blimp. "Hello contestants! Today is the last round of the Tournament. We have a spy in our midst. She has escaped into the woods. The winner is whoever finds her first."

 _Great…I'll check all of the ponds. And most likely will end up cat sitting._

I jumped when Nya suddenly responded back. _Or you can practice your acting skills and get close to Skylor._ I quickly placed my hand over Jay's and squeezing it three times to signal to him that Nya had contacted me. _Nya… be careful._ I suddenly started when Chen announced that he hadn't realized Garmadon was with us and only had enough parachutes for the elemental masters. Next thing I knew, we were free falling. As I flailed around, someone grabbed me and thrusted a parachute into my hands.

"Here! Let's consider this a miracle; you're freefalling with a parachute this time!" Jay. Of course it was Jay…ugh, now the other elemental masters know about the whole I like freefalling without a parachute thing.

Slipping the parachute on, I quickly pulled on the straps, opening it up. This was gonna be fun.

…

I tripped over a branch when Chen used loudspeakers to announce that he had left special gifts in the jungle for us to use to hunt down my sister. Weapons against my sister, as if she were an animal! I shook my head fervently, before scrapping up some mud, shifting through it to locate small pieces of iron hidden inside it. At least now I can try that trick Father taught me about how to make a weapon on the run. Lighting my hand on fire, I squeezed and molded the iron into the shape I needed. Walking off, I continued down through the woods, pausing at a water resource that was gurgling to lean over and stick my little surprise for Chen into the cool water. Straightening, I picked up a rock and continued on, rubbing the rock against the blade of the small dagger. Once I was sure it was sharp enough, I tossed the rock and slipped the dagger into my sleeve. Now I was ready to defend myself and most likely didn't have a tracking device on me.

…

"Nya!" I pretended to call out to her as I heard Skylor move around behind me. Better act like I was actually looking for her instead of walking in circles while she shadowed Lloyd and Garmadon. Of course, she might have an easier time doing that if she would stop contacting me to double check that I have Roadkill. Speaking of which, Roadkill hissed angrily, her fur bristling as she pressed herself against my ankle.

"Where did that cat come from?" Skylor asked as she finally decided to stop hiding in the shadows. "I see you decided not to trust his gifts as well."

 _Not quite. I know you have a tracking device in your suit, if you didn't take anything._ "Guess so. How about we team up together to find my sister? I really rather help her get off the island than hunted down by y…Chen's men." I silently berated myself for almost giving the fact I know she is the spy away. "Oh…and the cat belongs to her. Roadkill say hi to Skylor…without scaring her off. I think she's been here since her cat's here." _Wow. Just wow. I just lied to Skylor. Nya hasn't been here at all. I caught up with her near Lloyd and Garmadon, took Roadkill and left. Heading in the opposite direction she had arrived in and away from Lloyd and Garmadon._

"I didn't know she had a cat." Skylor was clearly confused as she fell in step with me.

"She does. Technically, her name is Blaze, but Roadkill fits her better." I tripped over a tree root again. At least Nya had given a piece of leather to wrap the blade in so I wouldn't accidently stab myself. Roadkill nudged me, purring loudly as she padded along.

I snapped my head up when a loud explosion caught my attention. _Jay's in trouble! And no, I didn't get sidetracked from keeping Lloyd out of Chen's hands._ I scooped Roadkill up, mentally rolling my eyes. _Yes, you did sis. Hold on. We're coming…as in Skylor is with me and I hate this plan._ Nya didn't respond as I rushed off to help her ex-boyfriend that I knew she was seriously considering getting back together with.

"Kai! Wait! There's a pond there!" Skylor grabbed me as she stopped me from stepping into it. "Here. This will be faster." I fought the urge to shiver as I heard the water crackle as she froze it. Looks like I was right about that spy.

"How were you able to freeze the pond? I thought you had to be near the elemental master to gain their powers?" I questioned her, feigning confusion.

"I guess now will be a bad time to tell you that I am the spy." I could sense Skylor shifting into a fighting position.

"To think, I trusted you!" I dropped down in a defensive position, fighting the urge to pull out my new dagger. Not yet. I can't blow it yet.

Just then, the bushes to our left shuddered, before footsteps thudded against the ground. "Well? What are you waiting for, daughter? Finish him!" Chen's voice barked out.

Shock immediately flooded me. "Daughter!?" "Right away Father." I slammed into the ground as she suddenly attacked me.

I wiggled frantically, making sure that I appeared to be pinned under her flurry of attacks. Skylor punched me hard in the arm, though I couldn't help but notice she was avoiding my face. "Roadkill! Go get Nya!" I ordered the cat, knowing full well that she had a higher IQ than Dareth. I just call her a dumb cat because of how we first met.

Silence fell as she disappeared, her own ninja training kicking in. "Where did that cat go!?" Chen demanded.

Skylor grabbed me by the hair, fury flooding her voice. "Where did Roadkill go!?"

"Back to Nya. Little fun fact that we haven't told anyone…I've been secretly training Roadkill to take my place on the ninja team. And no, I didn't even know that I was doing that." I smirked; glad to have done my role in Nya's crazy plan perfectly. Once Roadkill arrived back to her, she would reveal herself to Lloyd and Garmadon, giving them the spell.

Skylor screamed in frustration upon realizing that Roadkill most likely would find a way to tell her that I was in trouble. I didn't want to spoil her good mood by pointing out that Nya was just sitting in the tree right above us. _I did my part. Now go back and do yours missy._ I thought furiously, reminding her that she was supposed to be with Lloyd and Garmadon.

 _Aren't you being a little bit on the bossy side. Now be a good traitor for them, why don't ya?_ I fought the urge to roll my eyes; knowing full well would alert Chen and Skylor that something was up. Now, how does one betray family?

…

"No no no no no no!" Jay freaked out as I was tossed unceremoniously into the cell with him.

A loud sigh alerted me that Neuro was also in the cell. "Lloyd is the only one left now."

Chen spoke up, humor flooding his voice. "Not for long."

"He'll rescue us! He always comes back for us!" I snarled at him.

"I'm counting on that." Chen then walked away, his footsteps thudding against the floor.

"Wait! You forgot to put Skylor in here!" Shade yelled out suddenly. Ok…we all were in the same cell.

"Wait….me in a cell?" Skylor sounded slightly panicky, as if that hadn't occurred to her. "You wouldn't, would you?"

Chen spoke up from the doorway. "Of course not my dear daughter. Now come. We must celebrate this little victory of ours."

Instant uproar amongst the others. As they expressed their horror that Skylor was Chen's own flesh and blood, I slipped my fingers into my sleeve and felt the cool metal of my dagger. We had a plan…and it was going to work even if all the odds were against us.

 **A/N: Done! Uh oh. Kai and Nya are up to something. Also…I think that Kai found a way around the whole don't bring any weapons to the Tournament. And no one knows this yet, besides Nya.**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello! Let's see here…time for Kai to 'betray' everyone. Of course Nya knows the truth because she was the one who planned all of this…wait a moment. Oh no. I'm running out of chapters for this book. Uh. I'll start thinking about book names for the next one…**

 **Today's guess is from Spottedfrost7. Also…if you have guesses about what Kai is hiding, send them into the review! (No he murdered someone please!)**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing! Except for any OC name drops that might happen…and Koko!**

Chapter Seven: Technically, surprise isn't an element…

I considered whacking Jay as he continued on talking about how Lloyd was going to save us. _Did he not know when to quit? We lost. We're about to lose our powers for good._ Also… _Skylor is a brilliant actor and it would have taken a miracle for us to notice that she was related to Chen._ I smirked to myself at that last thought. I knew that she had entered my mind, and I knew I needed to get her to trust me. So, I was very carefully making sure she couldn't find what I was really up to. I stumbled slightly as Clouse yanked on our chains, urging us forward so as to get our powers stolen. _Bet Skylor doesn't even get this treatment. It would have been better for all of us if we had just joined Chen in the first place._ I nearly flinched at the betrayal that thought indicated. Why couldn't Nya have this job? Oh yeah. She supposedly knows girls and _apparently_ Skylor has a crush on me. Shaking my head, I concentrated at the task on hand. Feeding her false information on whose side I'm on.

"We should have listened to the ninja earlier. If we had teamed up sooner, then this wouldn't have happened." Neuro moaned from somewhere behind me.

"Hey! That ain't positive Neuro! Lloyd will save us!" Jay erupted from next to me. I swiftly kicked him in the shin. A loud yelp escaped him as my foot connected.

"You're being too positive. We're about to lose our powers." I pointed out to him while continuing thoughts about how much less trouble we would be in if we had joined up with Chen.

"Though he has a point and I relish the idea that the fabled green ninja will try and rescue you all." Chen announced from right in front of us. "Also…everything looks amazing for tonight's party! Shall we wait for him to show up and attempt a rescue?" Chen then fell silent. After three seconds of silence, Chen spoke up again. "Ugh. I'm bored. Time to steal your powers!" How can he sound so chirpy about this?

Just then, I felt something being ripped from inside of me. Alarmed, I realized it was my fire powers. "No…" I whispered softly to myself.

"Clouse! Send them to work in the Noodle Factory! Immediately! We have a party to get ready for!" Chen ordered loudly.

I flinched at how loud his voice sounded right then. Just then, I heard footsteps approach him. "Father?" Good, it was Skylor. "Can you not send Kai down there with the others? He is different than the rest. Please?"

Silence fell as Chen considered Skylor's request. If he turned it down, then I was going to use my dagger to pick the lock. "Fine. Clouse, leave Kai here. I want to have a word with him anyways. For lying about his memory for so long to people he calls his brethren, I am interested in why he would do that."

I fought the urge to smirk as the shackles around my wrist fell away, clanking to the floor. That was when what Chen said hit me hard. Panic immediately seized me. I couldn't tell him about my past…it was too dangerous. For Nya and myself. Shaking my head to clear it, I stood still waiting for him to remember that I can't see him and thus would need him to help me get around. A groan escaped him, before he grabbed me by the elbow. This was going to be fun.

…

I felt annoyance flare up inside me. Chen was showing me his trophies…completely forgetting that I am blind. Folding my arms, I finally snapped. "Nice collection...if I could see it. You know, if you didn't have the Staff of Elements, I could totally beat you."

Chen's rapid footsteps finally stopped. "Skylor was right. Even without your fire, it burns deep inside of you." I decided not to correct him. I was still trying to figure out why a small sliver of my power was still inside of me…and so far I was the only one that knew about it. I titled my head to the side, picking up distant footsteps. Too far to be of any help. "You know…if you join my side, then you can be more powerful than Lloyd…" Chen tried to get me to change sides. I didn't say anything, knowing to do so would raise suspicions. "I also would like to know why such an honest guy like you would lie about how much you can remember about your past."

I sucked in a breath, stealing myself. I knew from what he had said earlier that it was going to come up sooner or later. "I can't tell you. I will not place my sister or myself in danger."

Silence, the footsteps were getting closer now. "Why would your past place you in danger?" Chen was clearly puzzled by that.

I didn't respond, throwing my flames up as high as I could without getting it too obvious that I know how to block him out of my mind. The distant footsteps suddenly echoed loudly, signaling that whoever it was; was now in the room with us. "Master Chen?" Ah…it was Clouse. "The green ninja is ready to accomplish his plan."

"I expect an actual answer when I get back…" Chen left the room, his footsteps growing quieter as he moved farther away from me.

"I'm counting on being far away from you before that happens." I muttered under my breath.

…

I felt miserable. I had already tried igniting my fire, only for nothing to happen. The little power I had left was, apparently, the little bit that connected me to Nya. Now I had to convince Chen he could trust me by going off on my own and lead Lloyd to him. I fought the urge to shudder at this particular part of Nya's plan. Pushing these thoughts out of my head, I listened intently for the signal that Lloyd was near. _Mew._ There! Roadkill to the rescue…sort of. She was helping me lead Lloyd to his doom after all. Picking up a lit torch that one of the cultists gave me when I asked, I ran up to Lloyd, grabbing him by the arm. "Kid!"

"Kai? Are you ok? Where are the others?" Lloyd sounded bewildered…probably because I had a torch for him to use, and I was by myself and knew immediately it was him and not someone else.

"I'm fine…ok I'm not entirely fine. Chen stole my powers, everyone's powers actually. I don't know exactly where the others are at. Chen said something about a Noodle Factory. I managed to escape though." I crossed my fingers that he remembered that I know how to pick locks.

"That's right…when we were being held prisoner by the Digital Overlord, you somehow managed to pick the locks on your chains freeing yourself." Lloyd acknowledged the event that took place just days before we lost Zane.

"Yeah. Listen kid, it would be easier if you just surrender to Chen. He's too powerful." I felt horrible for telling him to give up, but I had to get the idea that he can't win in his head somehow.

"Kai…we're ninja. We don't give up. Besides, I have to face Chen." Lloyd pointed out stubbornly.

 _The idea that he can't win has been planted. He appears to be denying it right now though._ I informed Nya as I lifted my torch up and quickly blew it out. "Have it your way, kid." I snarled, as if I truly had changed sides on them.

…

I followed Skylor closely as she went to gloat with her father over Nya and Garmadon's defeat. I decided that pointing out the fact Nya could have easily beaten Clouse up and had merely allowed herself to be beaten, was a bad idea. Chen suddenly raised his voice slightly. "Why…I had inside help." Well, that was my cue.

I walked up to stand next to Skylor, in plain sight of my two allies. Immediately, Garmadon began yelling at Chen…in the process of doing so he confirmed that it was the same Chen that Father had warned us about. Nya didn't say anything; though I could feel her relief that Chen bought my deception.

"Nya…you don't have to do this. If you just join Chen, then you can be set free." I felt relief over the fact my voice didn't sound rehearsed, even though we had rehearsed this little bit.

"Never! I rather be snake food than to join _him_!" Nya cried out valiantly, her acting skills coming through brilliantly. Have I ever mentioned that I love my sister?

"Fine. Your choice." I went to leave the room, when Skylor suddenly cried out in alarm.

Heart pounding, I spun around trying to figure out what just happened. Nya's horror and fear did not help matters at all. "Chen! You release us this instant! Or else I will crush your precious spy!"

Ok…that's what happened. Chen was quiet for a little while, before suddenly walking out of the door. "Your reformed Garmadon. You won't hurt a hair on her head."

I quirked my eyebrow up a bit, startled he would just brush his own daughter's life off like that. "Master Chen… aren't you worried that he will hurt her. I mean…she's your daughter. I would think that you should be more concern about her health than that."

A sigh escaped Garmadon suddenly, his chains rattling. "He's right, Kai. I can't do it." There were quick footsteps as Skylor hurried over to join us by the door.

"See? She is fine. Now come. I need to drain Lloyd's precious green energy from him." Chen ordered as he walked away.

I held back waiting for the others to leave first. My fingers slipped into my sleeve, touching my dagger. Pulling my hand away from it, I left the room, quickly grabbing Skylor and pulling her to the side.

~Nya's POV~

I watched the door close behind Kai, and immediately felt my scowl fall away into a burst of laughter. Garmadon twisted around to glare at me. "Why are you laughing? This is serious! Your brother just left us to die and helped Chen to get a hold of my son!"

Shaking my head, I glanced down at the little gift Kai had left embedded in my post close to my hands. "Garmadon…trust me when I say Kai is faking it. He is following a plan that should end with everyone getting their powers back. I hope. Now give me a minute. Unlike Kai…I never managed to figure out Father's lock picking lessons." I grasped the crude dagger in my hand, digging it into the chains' lock.

Garmadon blinked as he stared at the dagger, before looking up at me. "Do I even want to know what all did your father teach you…or _why_ he taught you all that?"

"Probably not." Was all I said as I concentrated on the lock.

~Kai's POV~

I waited patiently for Skylor to calm down a completely freaked out Master of Sound. Apparently the dude's been wandering the tunnels for days with no way of getting help at all. "Jacob! Calm down! Look… we're trying to plan a revolution against Father here. If you want to help…you can." Skylor spoke with authority, exasperation flooding her voice.

"Come on. You're making it a bigger deal than it is. The second Chen steals Lloyd's power; I tell him that he forgot one of the elements. Then you leap forward and knock the staff out of his hand. Hopefully one of us is close enough to the staff to grab it and shatter it into a million pieces. During so should give us back our powers." I rolled my eyes at her.

Jacob spoke up, his voice filled with amazement. "Really… you're just gonna tackle him when you're out numbered?"

"It's not the size of the warrior that matters. It's the fierceness of the fire inside of them. At least that's what Father told me, and he's typically right." I folded my arms.

"Count me in." Jacob took a tentative step forward.

….

I listened to the sound of the kid struggling against his chains. Of course he was still fighting. _Ok…Jacob is wearing one of the extra uniforms that was lying around. He's near the front, close enough to Father to grab the Staff in case it doesn't land near you._ Skylor mentally contacted me with Neuro's power. I fought the urge to shiver at how weird it was that someone other than Nya could do that.

Lloyd suddenly spoke up quietly, is question only meant for me. "Why would you help Chen?"

I sighed softly, before turning to face away from him. "Just trust me Lloyd. Everything is gonna be ok…that and it was Nya's plan technically. So yell at her."

"Wait…what!?" Lloyd hissed; alarmed about what I just implied.

Chen suddenly spoke up, his voice laced with excitement and authority. "Let the ceremony begin. First up…daughter, I need your power."

Skylor walked over and stood between Lloyd and Chen. "Father…I give you my powers for the greater good." I imagined that she almost wrinkled her nose at the cheesy line.

Silence, then Chen spoke again, this time giving us the signal we were waiting for. "Now it's time to take your power _Lloyd_." My fingers curled into a fist upon noticing how much venom he had placed in my younger brother's name.

Once again, we didn't do anything as he stole my friend's powers. I pressed my fists against my sides, feeling queasy… as if the little power I had left was now officially unbalanced. Great. Shaking my head, I heard Clouse begin the spell. "Hey! Chen! You forgot an element!"

"What do you mean?" Chen was confused about my little announcement.

"You forgot…all about the element of surprise!" As I yelled this, Skylor launched forward and knocked the Staff out of his hands.

Leaning forward, I noted that it sounded as if it landed near me. Fingers brushing along the floor, I finally found the staff. Same time I picked it up there was a loud explosion followed by the angry yelling from all of the elemental masters. Good, everyone escaped in time to see a spectacular show. Concentrating, I funneled my unbalanced power into the staff. A smile crossed my face as I felt it crumble under my fingers.

"No! What are you doing to my Staff!?" Chen roared angrily.

Straightening, I held up the crumbling Staff up for all to see. "Chen… you made a mistake. I had too much power. You missed a small sliver of it. And when unbalanced, it can still destroy everything in its path." The staff fell to the ground, a soft whooshing sound filling the air, as our powers rushed back to us.

Smirking, I lit my fist on fire, slamming it into the kid's chains. Now free, Lloyd rushed forward, a yell of Zane escaping him. Whipping around, I followed him to the now freed master of ice. "Cole told me about your eyesight and that you never had amnesia." Zane pulled me close in a hug. "Also…Nya hugged me, so I am figuring that you would like a hug as well."

"Thanks Zane. Now…let's show Chen who he is messing with this time around." I turned to face Chen.

"Just one more thing…Kai are you a dragon or part dragon?" Cole blurted out.

I stared in the direction of his voice, before snapping my head around to look where I am presuming Nya was standing at. "Nya! I can't see him!"

"On it." A minute later there was a loud thud as she whacked Cole on the arm…hard. "We are not dragons or even part dragon! Now knock it off! Ugh! _Boys_."

I laughed, knowing that she most likely just reminded everyone that has twins… we more than likely had the same past.

…

"Clouse, Chen, and a few others have escaped. I am afraid that they have captured Skylor though." Garmadon announced as he approached us.

Zane was entertaining the other elemental masters with his humor switch on…Jay said it is the same weird dance he performed when we found out that he was a robot, while the rests of us stood gathered around Garmadon for an update. I scratched Roadkill behind her ears, listening to her purr, and keeping her from attacking Skylor.

Someone suddenly tapped me on the shoulder. "Here. Figure you would want your dagger back." Ah. Just Nya returning my dagger.

"Thanks sis. Umm, you were able to get yourself and Garmadon out of those chains ok, right?" I recalled her many terrible attempts to learn how to pick locks growing up.

She whacked me on the shoulder, I imagine with a scowl on her face. "Kai! Ugh. Of course I got us out ok. If I didn't then Cole here would have accidently crushed us."

Jay began rambling about how unfair it was that I had found a way to sneak a weapon into the Tournament. Nya burst out snickering, knowing I had shipped all of my weapons to Sensei when I lost my eyesight, and that he still had all of my weapons.

Now then. We just have to find and rescue Skylor then we're home free. How hard can it be?

 **A/N: Done! Ok… this is a long chapter. Oh well. Hope you enjoyed it. Also…RandomDragon now knows what Kai's and Nya's secret is. No telling anyone though!**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello! Time to save Skylor! And some apologies from Nya to her. Also…Nya has the same secret as Kai; she just has been hiding it differently than him. On to the story…and I really need to stop trying to turn Ninjago into a musical.**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing! Except for any OC name drops that might happen…and Koko!**

Chapter Eight: In which Kai is oblivious to his own feelings…

I glared at the ground, wishing I could help strand all of us here on the island. The fact that Dareth and Jacob were sitting with me did nothing for my mood. Of course, I had to stop multiple people from attacking the blind master of sound, before it occurred to us that maybe we should take his disguise off. The sound of multiple hands slapping the foreheads greeted us after that.

I jumped out of my seat when a hand landed on my shoulder. "Sorry Kai. Didn't mean to scare you." Ok…it was Garmadon.

"It's fine Garmadon. I really should just get used to the fact that you all can sneak up on me now. What you are coming over here for anyways?" I quickly brushed his concern to the side. It wasn't like something could randomly give me my eyesight back.

"Right…I wanted to congratulate you for bringing the elemental masters back together. I guess we just needed an unheard of elemental master to help us see the errors of our ways." Garmadon sat down next to me, making the log groan in protest.

"Elemental masters. Plural. Everything points to Nya being able to control water…but she hasn't unlocked her powers yet." I folded my arms as I shifted so as to somewhat face his direction.

"Nya…CAN DO WHAT NOW?!" I flinched, especially when I felt Nya's onslaught of furious emotions. Oops.

A minute later, I tumbled to the ground as Nya whacked me from behind hard. "Kai! I am not Mother!"

I bit back a laugh, not wanting to point out the many similarities between the two. "Sure you're not. But you can fool me on that…and besides. I thought you wanted to be like Mother when you grow up." I scrambled back to my feet.

Nya stormed off, fuming angrily. Unfortunately, that is when I learned where Roadkill was resting at. Yelling incoherently, I tried to pry the stubborn cat that was at the moment digging her claws into the top of my head off.

That was when I heard the familiar whoosh of Griffin using his superspeed. "Skylor's in trouble! She contacted Neuro asking for help." Griffin gasped for breath.

I felt a coldness surge through me at that, panic seizing my heart. Next thing I knew, I could distantly hear Garmadon yelling at my brothers to follow me. All the while Nya was clearly amused by something by her feelings that she was broadcasting to me.

…

I kept moving, even when Jay had announced that Zane had fallen into a cave, I just kept moving. The snickers escaping everyone know didn't make any sense to me, but that didn't matter. I had to rescue Skylor! Roadkill yowled loudly right before I crashed the Condrai Crusher I had stolen right into something hard and metal. A shout indicated that whatever it was, it apparently was a vehicle of some sort.

"Kai!" Skylor's voice called out from my right.

Springing to my feet, and still ignoring the cat on top of my head, I ran up to the direction of her voice. "Skylor!" Relief flooded me that I had been able to find her.

A warm hand grasped my hand, pulling me along. "We have to get out of here! That and how did you know that one of Father's men was there?"

"I didn't. Just got lucky I guess." I squeezed her hand tightly, before bolting for cover.

…

I pressed a hand against my mouth to stifle a sneeze. After using our fire powers to create a smokescreen, Skylor had pushed me into an old abandoned building so as to hide from Chen while she used my form to make it look like I had disappeared. I listened intently, picking up a frustrated growl from Chen, same time Nya entered my mind singing something about kissing in a tree. Scowling, I questioned her about what she was doing, before turning my attention back to the problem at hand.

A pair of hands grabbed me by the shoulders, yanking me out of the hiding spot. "Ok…Father is gone. Come on…you do know that Roadkill is on your head, right?"

I reached up and scratched the kitten behind the ears. "Yeah…don't ask. I sort of bolted off to help you in the middle of prying her off. Also, Nya has lost her mind. She's singing about kissing in a tree." Shaking my head, much to Roadkill's annoyance if her protesting yowls are anything to go by, I dropped my hand to my side. "We have to get going if we're going to catch up with the others."

Skylor had barely started agree with me, when something heavy and large crashed down on us. Immediately, Nya's onslaught of amusement that has been barraging me all afternoon vanished. Which could only mean one thing…vengestone.

"Hey! We caught them! Wait till boss finds out!" An idiotic sounding voice chirped happily. I could just imagine him doing some kind of happy dance…

"Do you have to do a happy dance!?" Skylor snapped from right next to me.

"Ok…I'm blind and I have to admit that is just…no. Please don't." I grabbed Roadkill, who was in the mood to attack our attackers by her hissing.

…

I twisted my hands, getting a feel for the chains they were using. My estimation is that I can break out in about two minutes, give or take. Of course I wasn't going to leave Skylor behind. Why does my face feel like its burning? Pushing my thoughts to the back of my mind, I began messing with the lock. "Skylor…Fight off the transformation! Come on!"

I could hear her gasping in pain next to me, most likely equally tied up. "I... I …. I'm….t…t….trying….t...t...t...to!"

Chen's laughter rippled through the air as he transformed into whatever it was that the spell was supposed to change to them into. Of course, with what I know about him, I wouldn't be surprised if it was an Anacondrai form.

"Finally! The power is mine! I can finally conquer…Ow!" I wasn't sure if there was a country called Ow…but if that's what makes Chen happy…

"Father! No! Leave Roadkill alone!" Skylor screeched loudly, sending chills running down my spine.

Roadkill…oh no that little kitten was attacking Chen! Breaking free from my bonds, I launched forward and seized the kitten, clutching her tightly as I took a blow to the back, the hand delivering it being covered in cold scales.

"Fool! You and that stupid cat real pay for getting in my way!" Chen roared loudly, anger flooding his voice.

I braced myself for impact, twisting around to shield Roadkill. Only the blow never came. Instead, there was a loud thud as something hit the far wall hard. "Are you alright Kai?" Skylor's voice came from right above me.

My face burned at her question, making me flush harder than I had earlier. "I'm fine. Thank you for your help."

"Hey. It was no problem. Come on. While everyone is busy making sure Father in ok, we can slip away." Skylor helped me back up to my feet, my heart thudding loudly at her touch, even though I could tell that she had changed into a serpentine as well.

…

I bit back a laugh when Lloyd yelped loudly at the sight of me sitting on top of a fiery fire dragon. Zane spoke up, a hint of amusement in his voice. "Looks like I am not the only one that figured it out."

"Blaze! Is she ok?!" Nya yelled from down below, making me which I could see who she was standing by. Her emotions at the moment was only concern for the cat…and me.

Skylor responded from behind me, her arms wrapped around my waist. "She's fine. Now…are we just gonna stand around here, or are we going to go to Ninjago to stop Father?"

A minute later, there were multiple roars rippling the air as everyone conquered up their dragons. Garmadon spoke up, his voice determined. "Let's go. Ninjago needs you."

Cheers erupted from everyone, before someone suddenly said something that probably was a bit on the little discerning side; that we all were over looking for some reason. "Uh…guys? Kai and Jacob both are in the lead…and our leading us in the opposite direction of where we need to go."

Oops. Lloyd spoke up, exasperation flooding his voice. "I'll lead the way. The rest of you box those two in!"

I turned an even brighter shade of red at that, embarrassed that this even happened. Oh well. We're still coming for you Chen! As soon as Lloyd can figure out how to get there from wherever Jacob and I had led everyone first…

 **A/N: Done! Phew. And if you're not howling with laughter at the end…we have a problem. I could barely type, I was laughing so hard. Hope you enjoyed this little tidbit.**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello! As for whose idea it was for Kai and Jacob to lead…it was no ones. It just kinda happened. At least someone caught on before they got too lost. Also, if the weather is nice out…my writing will slow down due to a love of a certain 'extreme sport' called swinging. (Something about bruises and broken bones…)**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing! Except for any OC name drops that might happen…and Koko!**

Chapter Nine:

I nearly jumped out of my skin when Skylor suddenly nudged me. "We're here. You might want to _carefully and slowly_ go into a descent."

Heart thudding from the close contact, I leaned my dragon in and eventually landed on solid ground. Unfortunately, the second I landed my dragon disappeared and we crashed to the ground anyways. A startled yowl escaped Roadkill as she clung to my face. Groaning, I grabbed her and tried prying her off. "Roadkill! Get off!"

"Her name is Blaze!" Nya yelled out, before she managed to pry off the cat, most likely cuddling it.

"I still prefer Roadkill…." I mumbled as I scrambled to my feet.

"Serpentine! Run for your lives!" A random villager suddenly yelled out.

Tensing, I got ready to fight, when I felt a cold scaly hand cover my fist. "Kai…Jacob. They are talking about Skylor and I. The spell transformed us into Anacondrai as well, remember?"

Blushing hard, I dropped my hand down. "Sorry. Wait. If they're acting shocked to see you guys…then wouldn't that mean Chen hasn't attacked yet?"

"You're right. Neuro! Take the elemental masters and protect the people. We need to catch up with Mom and Sensei. Let them know what is going on." Lloyd spoke up, authority laced heavily into his voice. "Dad, Skylor. You guys come with us, it will be better for everyone if no one can see you at the moment."

….

"Koko!" Lloyd yelled out as he suddenly stopped walking, making me crash into him.

"Lloy'! Lloy'!" Koko's sweet, innocent voice filled the air as her footsteps pounded loudly against the cement floor as she charged her older brother.

Garmadon spoke up from where he was from next to me, slithering forward, his new tail brushing my leg. "Hey! What about me? Where'ssss my hug?"

An earsplitting scream was his response. By the sounds of things, Lloyd had picked her up. There was a quick shushing noise from the kid, before he carefully stepped loudly in the direction of his father. "Look! It's ok Koko! It's just Daddy! See? A bad guy that yours truly been away fighting turned him into a monster. But we know he's just Daddy."

Garmadon grumbled about how we were still in the middle of a time sensitive mission, though the shuffling sounds indicated that Koko was being transferred from her brother's arms, to her father's arms. Koko made small hiccupping noises as she calmed down, probably burying her head into his shoulder. "Lloy' stop ba' guy?" I stifled a giggle at that, finding her baby lisp a smidgen cute…as well as the fact she just presumed her big brother was undefeatable.

"Not quite yet. We need to talk to Mommy and Uncle Wu first." There was a pause during which I could hear Koko beginning to hyperventilate at the thought have a bad guy running free. "Koko… its gonna be ok. We have some new, uh teammates; that are protecting all of Ninjago right now. But look! Zane's back! He looks a little different than last time you had seen him."

"What do you mean he looks different!?" I screeched, spinning around blindly to stare at him.

Cold hands placed themselves on my shoulders, turning me around to the opposite direction I had turned to look. "I'm over here Kai."

Nya sighed loudly, before placing a hand on the small of my back. "Come on. I bet everyone is going to be excited to see you five back together… though I still think you should get a seeing-eye dog Kai."

I responded by plucking a ball of fur that was purring while rubbing itself on my leg. "I don't need a seeing-eye dog. Roadkill is going to take my place as the red ninja."

Koko made a confused 'uh' sound, most likely twisting around to look at her big brother. Lloyd gladly explained what we were talking about. "Kai lost his eyesight. He can't see anymore."

"Oh…Mommy tal'ing with Un'le Wu." Koko patted me on the shoulder with sticky fingers.

With that said, Lloyd took off again, leading the way to where our mentor and ally were at.

…

I found myself having to keep Koko from picking on Roadkill while the others were discussing what could be done. I gently pulled the two-year old's rough fingers away from the petrified kitten. "Ok…Roadkill, you weren't scared of Chen but Lloyd's two year old sister? Seriously?" I grumbled to myself.

"Road trip!"Jay suddenly yelled out; with what I can only imagine a punch into the air.

"What's going on over there?" I really wished that I hadn't been placed on infant control.

"We're going to Kryptarium Prison to give an old friend a visit." Cole responded, his feet pounding the floor. "You coming, or staying? If you stay, then you can keep watching Koko and Roadkill. If you come, then Misako will watch them."

"I'm coming!" I yelped as I bolted up. I was not staying here with a clinging kitten and a toddler who didn't understand that she has to be gentle with the said kitten.

…

I tripped over something as I followed the Warden's heavy footsteps towards Pythor's cell. Sensei was bringing up the rear with Garmadon, discussing who knows what. Cole and Lloyd were between me and the warden, while Zane and Jay walked on either side of me. Finally, I picked up the rattle of the keys as he unlocked the cell door.

"Pythor! We need your help!" Lloyd announced as his feet pounded the floor.

"Now…why would I do that? I have no busssssinesssssss with you ninja. Now if you'll pleasssssssssse excusssssssssse me, my sssssssssshow isssssssss about to sssssssssssstart." Pythor hissed from where he was sitting in his cell.

I placed my hand on a cold, hard shoulder, one that felt slightly familiar. I fought the urge to ask Zane if I was holding onto him. It felt more like metal than scales, which most likely meant it was him. Cole groaned in frustration, the wall thudding as he punched it. Before I could say anything to calm him down, Garmadon spoke up. "Come on. It looksss like he won't be helping usss."

"What happened to you?!" Pythor screeched, clearly surprised by Garmadon's new form.

"If we tell you, will you help us?" Lloyd pressed gently, determination filling his voice.

"Very well then." Pythor hissed dejectedly.

…

I slammed against a wall as I tried to make sense of the chaos around me. I could hear yelling and thudding footsteps everywhere. Grimacing, I scrambled to my feet, hearing the soft sound of two serpentine slithering towards where Sensei and Lloyd were standing, the latter holding a squealing Pythor. "Guys! I need a little help over here!" I cried out as another escaped prisoner slammed me into a wall.

Zane's voice called out over the chaotic noise of the prison break, worry edging it. "Pythor holds the key to making the spell permanent! That and someone needs to go help Kai! It's too chaotic for him to be of much help!"

"Thanks Zane! I feel _so helpful_!" I snarled back as I fell back onto my back, someone knocking me down.

"Now's not the time to be sarcastic Kai!" Cole bellowed out, even as his strong hands seized me.

I could feel myself turning bright red with embarrassment. I was useless against a full blown prison riot! Cole tightened his grip on me as he bolted, dragging me along. "Come on! Time for us to get out of here!" A loud crash indicated that he had run into a wall. By the dust that quickly filled the air, I am guessing he broke the wall. He continued running, thudding footsteps alerting me that the others were following us, as well as the escaped prisoners.

….

I slipped as I found myself attempting to walk across an ice ramp that Zane had made for us to escape the chaotic prison. Sliding, I would have fallen off if someone hadn't grabbed me right then. "Whoa! Easy there Kai!" Ah…Jay was helping me.

"I lost Pythor!" Suddenly I wanted to attack Lloyd.

Twisting around so that I was facing back where his voice came from, I spoke up. "How did you lose him!?"

"Not my fault! He's tiny…and can turn invisible…and there's a riot going on down there!" Lloyd hollered back, his voice drawing closer.

Groaning, I allowed Jay to guide me off the ramp to the ground on the other side of the wall. After awhile of listening to the thudding footsteps running off of it, Zane placed a hand on my shoulder. "Now would be a good time to thaw the ramp."

Nodding in agreement, I lit my fist on fire and flung the fireball towards the ramp…hopefully.

…

"Chen has sent several of his trucks out. I have given the elemental masters each a communicator and they are chasing the trucks down. Shouldn't be long now before we stop Chen." Nya informed us by way of greeting when we walked into the room.

A yowl of pure joy escaped Roadkill as she leapt on top of my head. Yelping, I tried prying her off. Immediately a hand slapped itself over my mouth. "Kai! Shh! Koko is napping!" Misako hissed at me.

I rolled my eyes, but didn't say anything. Lloyd spoke up, announcing that he and the others should go help the elemental masters. Frowning, I turn to face him, prying Misako's hand off my mouth. "Wait…what about me?"

"Sorry Kai. But after what happened back at the prison, I think that you would be safer here with Mom." Lloyd's voice was growing softer, indicating that he was leaving the room as he speaks.

Groaning, I sat back down, listening to the beeping of computers and orders being barked. After awhile, Sensei suddenly yelled out that it was a distraction and to stop the trucks immediately. Silence fell as we held our breaths, anxiously waiting for word from our teammates and allies on the field…

"The trucks are empty. We were chasing decoys." Shade's voice suddenly came over the communicator, sounding completely defeated.

Sensei sighed, before softly announcing, "The Greatest Wars are won without battles."

I buried my head, feeling completely useless. I just sat there while the others supposedly chased down the enemy! And for what? Chen had tricked us! Clenching my fist, I glared at the direction of the floor.

I wasn't going to remain helpless. I can help my friends.

 **A/N: Done! Just took a day and a half to write this chapter is all… apparently Kai is only a good fighter when its one on one, large groups, which the ninja are used to, throw him off and is much more difficult to navigate…**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hello…ugh. I'm all stuff up, but it's nice out and Mom misses calling me Stripes apparently. (I don't burn…I tan. Add in a love of sandals and you get very interesting tan lines.) Anyways…this is it guys. Last chapter for book 4… oh wait. Uh. I don't know what I am calling the next book yet… I think I had come up with a title while talking to Stormy, but I can't…never mind I sort of remember what it was. I know I was going to mention the words Give up in it…help?**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing! Except for any OC name drops that might happen…and Koko!**

Chapter Ten: Garmadon's Sacrifice

I nearly jumped in surprise when Chen's voice filled the command center. "I have a proposal for you."

There was a gentle tapping sound, signaling that Sensei was moving across the room to stand next to the communicator. "I am listening…for now." I shivered at the almost coldness in Sensei's voice as he added the last two words.

"Give up and leave Ninjago. Then I won't destroy everything."

"You can't trust him Wu!" Garmadon spoke up, worry flooding his voice.

"I know that. just trust me on this brother." Sensei sounded exasperated at him.

"Oh yes. Listen to your brother; you trust his wording very well. Don't you Garmadon?" I frowned at that, a bad feeling telling me that he wasn't talking about the brothers' new close bond at the moment, but something a bit more sinister.

"Hey! Is it ok if I take Roadkill out for some…uh, fresh air?" I nearly whacked myself for the weirdness of my request. Roadkill was very capable of taking herself outside.

"Go right ahead Kai. No reason for you to ask. She belongs to Nya, not us." Misako either didn't find my request odd, or was worried about what Chen meant by that.

"Wait…Kai the first ever master of fire is with you!?" Chen sounded surprised that I was even there.

"Bye Chen." I called out as I scooped up the sleeping ball of fur off my lap and walked out of the room, not without walking into a wall first.

 _Come on Kai. Think! What could Chen know about Garmadon and Sensei that involves Garmadon listening to Sensei that could be a problem? Let's see here… um. Wait. Misako dated both of them at the same time… and according to Mother, rumor has it that the supposed love letter that Garmadon had sent Misako that ended up winning her over was written by someone else…_ I widened my eyes in shock as realization hit me hard. The rumors were true; someone else had written that letter. Sensei had written it and Garmadon had signed it as his own. I slowly sank to the ground, before I realized that this was bond to bring up a fight between the two. Now really worried, I turned around, quickly reentering the room in time to hear Skylor yell at the two that her father clearly wanted them to fight each other.

Well, looks like I was too late to help stop a fight from happening.

…

I flinched as everyone came charging into the command center, demanding answers about what we were supposed to do about Chen's demands. A scaly hand landed on my shoulder. "It's ok Kai. Guys, calm down. Kai has sensitive ears." I turned bright red upon realizing it was Skylor.

"Kai? You ok? I kinda forgot that you kinda are different from what I remember…eheh." Jay chuckled nervously, sounded as if he were standing close to me.

"I'm fine…" I groaned, burying my face into Roadkill's soft fur. I really hate being blind.

"We need to gather as many allies as possible and meet up at the Corridors of the Elders. It is our best bet to beat Chen once and for all." Sensei informed everyone rather briskly, as if something else was on his mind.

Lloyd spoke up from where somewhere off to my left. "Dad…why is Uncle giving you the cold shoulder?"

Garmadon sighed, before speaking up. "Not now son. Chen is just up to his old tricks again."

"Ok… Skylor?" Lloyd shifted his weight, causing the floor to creak ominously under his weight.

"Apparently there may have been some underhandedness going on between Garmadon and Sensei Wu over who gets to marry Misako… and Father somehow knew about it and told them." Skylor sighed, annoyance flooding her voice.

"Ok…let's just do what Uncle said and get as many people that are willing to fight to the Corridors of the Elders." Lloyd sighed, only this time out of sadness. I didn't blame the kid. His family only recently stopped fighting amongst each other. Learning that it didn't last was probably really frustrating for him.

…

I hated being useless. There just had to be something that I can do to help…that wasn't allow all of Ninjago fight in my place. "Are you sure I can't help Misako?"

A loud sigh escaped her, before answered my question. "Yes, Kai. I am positive that you really shouldn't help. Now. Please go down to my room. Koko is sleeping in there and that will be the safest place for you."

I scowled at that, noting that she was sending me to go hide with her daughter. Standing up, I carefully moved through the _Bounty_ to the room Misako had indicated.

…

Ok…maybe I should have gone to her room to hide instead of sneaking out the second I was sure that she wasn't watching. Ducking, I crouched down behind a boulder, even as a sneeze erupted from me. Nope. This was not happening. Lifting my hand up, I covered my mouth as a cough escaped me. Ugh. Why did I have to catch a cold now of all times?

"Kai?! What are you doing here!?" Nya's voice screeched loudly, rough hands seizing me and yanking me away from my hiding spot.

"Hi sis." I quickly ducked as another cough escaped me. Ok its official… I am sick.

Nya tightened her grip on me even as I heard a loud crashing sound nearby. Unfortunately, I couldn't tell what had crashed. "Back to the ship with you!" Nya growled, pushing me in what I presume is the direction of the ship.

"I'll take him to make sure he doesn't slip away. Pythor wants to talk to Dad anyways." Lloyd spoke up, his hand landing on my shoulder.

"Great." I somehow managed to sneeze and cough at the same time.

…

I sank to the floor as a coughing fit escaped me, worry filling me about what was going through the kid's mind. Pythor had found a spell in Clouse's Spellbook that would help us when the battle. But it came at a cost. For it to work, Garmadon had to sacrifice himself. The idea that Garmadon would do that seemed to have soften Sensei, who had quietly questioned him on whether or not he really wanted to do that. Lloyd must have left or something just cause I had heard Garmadon yell at him to wait. Misako had forgiven Garmadon for his deceit all those years, and Sensei had started reading the spell, his voice filled with sadness.

"If anyone going to banish Dad to the Cursed Realm, it's me. It's only fair." Lloyd's voice suddenly spoke up, he sounded as if he'd been crying.

"Son, you came back." Garmadon sounded amazed that his son had returned at all.

There was a slight ruffling sound which indicated that Sensei was handing the Spellbook over to Lloyd. Lloyd then spoke up, reading the spell aloud, a slight tremor in his voice.

…

"You've made your ancestors proud Pythor." A new, deep voice suddenly spoke up from somewhere in front of me. I sneezed as I tried to figure out who was speaking. "For this… we would like to reward you."

I frowned as a tickle in the back of my throat threatened to turn into a cough, a rushing sound that reminded me of a breezy day filling the air suddenly. Pythor spoke up, his voice filled with awe. "I'm my correct size again! Thank you Acturus."

"As for you…Kai was it? Even blind you showed a strong desire to help others….even though in some cases you proved more of a hindrance. We would like to reward you for your attempts to help those closest to you." I heard the rushing wind noises again…then I knew no more.

…

Groaning, I forced my eyes open…only to close them upon noticing a familiar fuzzy white and grey head staring at me. Wait. "Roadkill?!" I screeched as I scooped the kitten up, bolting upright in my bed.

 _Mew._ She rubbed her head against my chest, as if to answer my question, purring loudly. I peered down at the kitten, for the first time noticing how _blue_ her eyes were. The door creaked open, signaling that someone else had entered the room. "Roadkill has blue eyes…" I stated in some sort of daze.

"Okaaayyyy. Um? Kai? We're ready for Garmadon's funeral if you're…wait. Nya told me that you don't know what color of eyes Roadkill has… what am I wearing!?" Jay blurted out, launching himself at my bed.

I quickly moved out of his way, glancing over his outfit quickly. "Umm, you're wearing your blue hoodie sweater…and jeans…and are those new blue sneakers cause if not, they look different."

Jay immediately threw his hands around my neck in a hug. "They are! You can see again!"

I laughed as I pried him off, before bending down and grabbing my own scoffed red tennis shoes.

…

I openly stared at Zane when I finally made it outside to where the others were at. Now I know why Lloyd said that Zane looked different. The dude was _silver_! Zane noticed me staring and immediately shifted uncomfortably. "Kai…I know you can't see anymore, but it, uh, looks like your staring at me."

Jay came skipping in right then, much to Roadkill's annoyance. "Zane…he is staring. Kai told me what I was wearing without anyone telling him! He can see again, and this would be the first time he's seen you in your new form."

"Ok…wait. How did you get your sight back?" Zane narrowed his eyes, clearly puzzled about this development.

I shrugged, confused about this change of events. "I don't know. Last thing I remember is I passed out after that voice that I am presuming belongs to one of the Anacondrai General's ghosts said something about rewarding me for trying to help you guys."

"His reward for you must have been restoring your eyesight." Zane calmly commented, now looking extremely interested.

I simply nodded in agreement, before turning around decided I must have died back there or something. Cause right in front of was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. Gorgeous red hair pulled back in a ponytail, an orange ninja gi, and the deepest shade of amber I've ever seen for her eyes.

Turning to face me, she quirked her eyebrow up. "Kai…your drooling. You ok there?"

Everything went black for me again. Luckily I came to pretty quickly to see that Zane, Jay, and the beautiful Skylor were all leaning over me. "Skylor!?" I squeaked, trying to wrap the fact that the gorgeous voice I had gotten used to associating with her belonged to such a drop dead gorgeous young lady.

"Umm, yes? Zane…is Kai ok?" Skylor turned to face my brother.

Zane smiled warmly, a chuckle escaping him. "Apparently the Anacondrai generals had restored Kai's eyesight. He is clearly just going into shock over the fact he can actually see you this time around."

"I'm not going into shock! I'm just surprised." I defended myself fiercely, though I really doubt that any of that was true.

Skylor chuckled, before helping me back up to my feet. "How about we keep in touch?"

I must have blushed or something, because Jay and Zane both burst out laughing, while Skylor turned bright red. Also, my face felt like it was on fire.

….

I stared at the flames, tears streaming down my face. I wasn't the only crying of course. Lloyd, Misako, and Sensei were freely crying, while Koko tried to figure out where her daddy was. Jay was kicking a loose pebble around, while Zane stared at his hands, uncertain on what he was supposed to do. Cole had buried his face into his hands, quietly sobbing. Nya was fidgeting with her bracelet, obviously upset about why we were holding another sort of funeral. We just didn't have his body to bury.

I turned away from the flames, absentmindedly dragging my finger through the dirt. We will come out stronger from this…and we won't let Garmadon down. No matter what comes our way, we will not give up till Ninjago is safe.

 **A/N: Done! Again one and a half days to write this chapter…but I have a really good excuse! Our puppy stopped responding last night. She's fine now, but it was really scary when she didn't respond to us calling her name. Cat looked it up and it looks like she had a seizure. Well, since I can't think of anything else beyond I had Kai show signs of a cold during the battle because RandomDragon had reviewed my other story where I made everyone that is not Zane sick, and commented on all the other times I have also made Kai sick. So I made him sick briefly, just cause.**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


End file.
